An Unexpected Visit
by NCISbinge
Summary: DiNozzo gets a surprise visit, little does he know how much it will impact his life. MAJORRRRR TIVAAA! Also, there may be some McAbby...
1. A Familiar Voice

**A FAMILIAR VOICE**

 _If I could find you now, things would get better..._

 _\- Ocean Avenue, Yellowcard_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! A LOT OF GREAT THINGS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED OTHERWISE.**

 **Author's Note: Soooooo, this is my second fanfic! I've been writing it for so many months now so reviews/follows/story alerts would be SO appreciated! I really hope you enjoy it! It gets better as the story progresses (I promise).**

 **This is set midway through season 11. Basically a few months after Ziva departs. I know some of it may be out of character but it's fiction after all.**

* * *

Tony was slumped against the wall chatting up some girl. The typical kind of girl he'd go for; blonde hair, mini skirt, tank top. That 'easy' look.

"I thought you'd changed, but I guess not…" A familiar voice spoke out. Tony charged over and took her into a tight hug, then let go.

"HEY! What are you...doing here? I thought you-"

"Decided to stay in Tel Aviv?" She finished the sentence for him.

"Umm, yeah." The tone of confusion in his answer as he raised his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Ever since I made that...decision, I've been thinking. A lot."

"About what? Anything in particular?" His eyebrow raised.

"Everything, if I'm honest. NCIS, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, everyone. And what my life was like while I worked at the agency." She explained with a saddened tone.

"That's a lot of thinking." He chuckled, revealing his famous DiNozzo grin.

"But you're forgetting one thing, aren't you?…" His eyes fell to the floor as if it was too difficult to look at her.

"And what would that be?" She questioned, trying to think of something she'd have missed out.

"Me. You haven't been thinking about me?" His voice dropped with a hint of sadness.

"I thought that was an obvious one. You haven't left my mind since we...separated."

"Interesting." He grinned again.

He motioned towards a table and they both sat down. Her brown curls rested on her shoulder, her eyes fixed on his smile. It was unbelievable how that smile made her feel. She felt like nothing else mattered when he gave that grin. The world would just stop around her. He sat nervously on the edge of his seat, staring into her eyes, unable to snap out of the trance like state she left him in.

"Anyway," he broke the silence between them, "how did you know where I'd be?"

"I dropped by NCIS, thinking you would be there. When I got into the bullpen it was just Gibbs and McGee. They told me you'd left early and that you'd probably be here." She explained.

"I see. I'll be having words with McGossip tomorrow." He smirked.

She giggled "Still harassing McGee, yes?"

"Of course! I enjoy it too much to stop! He secretly loves it, he just doesn't show it." He gave her a knowing look.

"That _must_ be the reason." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So…" Tony took an awkward pause, "how have you been? What's been going in your life since you left mine?" His smile dropped as he was reminded of how they last left things. Then all of their memories together came flooding back. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"Nothing exciting really. Just the usual assassin stuff." She gave a slight enthusiastic laugh.

"Ahhh, I see. The ninja skills never take a break." His answer was short because he was trying to contain all the emotions that just came creeping back.

"How about you? Any interesting cases?" She tried to keep him talking to distract the pain he was so clearly showing.

"No, surprisingly. There's been a lot of paperwork going on recently. My favourite thing to do as you know!" He gave a sarcastic grin.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She questioned. She knew it was a stupid question to ask because it's so obvious he wasn't but she had to.

"Yeah, why? Are you?" He answered immediately.

"You just seem rather distant. Is there something on your mind? Would you like to talk about it?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"It's just…" He took a deep breath. He knew he should tell her. So he did. "Seeing you has brought back...a lot. I can't begin to explain how I felt when I was walking up those steps to the plane. I never wanted to leave you and I wouldn't have. But I wanted to respect your decision, so I left 'us' behind. Nothing was the same when I got back. Everyone noticed. They would all just say "we all miss her". But it was way more than just 'missing' you. I just felt hopeless. I spent a lot of time with Ducky, just talking. I'd be smothered in suffocating hugs from Abby and we'd end up having these really deep conversations. I think she was the only one who came close to knowing how I felt. She's going to faint in excitement when she sees you." He laughed trying to change the subject. They just sat for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"Tony...I did not realise. I feel terrible. Why didn't you tell me? We could have…" she paused trying to think of what she was going to say next, "arranged something."

"It's not your fault at all. I've accepted why you had to stay and I understand." Care filled his green eyes.

"Let me make it up to you at least?" She offered.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He grinned.

"Hmm…how about we go for a drink?" She smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" This was the first time he'd genuinely felt happy in a _long_ time, and it was just typical that it was Ziva making him feel that way.

They both left the bar with her leading the way, Tony checking her out as she walked on ahead. _God, I've missed the way she sways her hips!_

Soon after, they arrived at a different bar. It was quiet and fairly empty. They walked on in and took a seat at a booth in the far corner of the room.

"So, Mr DiNozzo, what would you like?" She gave a seductive look.

"How about we get some shots?" He winked.

"If that's what you would like, then shots it is!" She strolled on up to the bar and started speaking with the bartender. There sat Tony DiNozzo, nervous as could be. _Right this is your chance to just have a nice time with her. Don't screw it up! You never know when you'll see her again._

She slowly walked back over to the table with a tray full of shot glasses. As she neared the table, Tony got up to assist her with them.

"I'd like to make a toast," he chuckled and then continued, "to being reunited!" She nodded her head with a smile and they both started drinking. She was back for good, and it felt great. Numerous shots later, they were starting to get a bit tipsy.

She raised a finger "DiNozzo", she slurred as she started messing with his tie and getting closer to him.

"Yeah sweet cheeks?" He turned to face her and felt the room spinning.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow night..." She left her statement open for discussion.

"Sure..." He didn't really know how to answer something he'd always wanted.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! JUST THE BEGINNING OF A LONG STORY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER AND BETTER! STICK WITH ME! DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW!**


	2. The Big Night

**The Big Night**

 _It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

 _-Mr Brightside, The Killers_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED! Thanks for the follow/favourite on the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL! This chapter is a bit longer and starts to get better. ENJOY! This chapter was written in December! SO long ago haha and I'm finally uploading!_**

* * *

 _The last thing I expected yesterday was for the beautiful, kick ass Ziva David to suggest we go on a date. So, here I am, shaking like crazy with my heart beating out of my chest, preparing for the date. This night has to be perfect. For 8 years I've wanted this moment. I think I'll go and buy her some flowers. Yeah, she'd like that._

Tony headed into the city to find a florist. After a few minutes of roaming around he arrived at a quirky little flower shop. Huge, boldly coloured flowers hung in baskets which plastered the outside of the shop. Large pots with variations littered the floor outside.

"Hello, can I help you at all?" The young woman smiled at Tony.

"Umm, heya, can I get a bunch of…" He paused for thought. He had no idea which flowers she would like.

"Sir…?" The woman questioned.

"Errm, yeah. I'm not sure what to get her, you see..."

"Oh right. Well, what kind of occasion are they for and maybe I could suggest something?" The woman gave another friendly smile.

"Well, I have a date with the most beautiful woman, and I've been waiting for this for a loooooonnnggg time" he dragged his words out to emphasise just how long he'd wanted this, "And I need it to be perfect, so I thought I'd get her flowers to be thoughtful and what not. And here I am trying to decide." DiNozzo half smiled and gave an awkward laugh.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Well I think she'll love the extra mile you've gone to make it special. May I suggest lilly's? They're beautiful and they smell great!" The woman raised her eyebrows waiting for a reply.

"YES! They sound great, thank you so much!"

"Great choice! I'll get them wrapped for you!" The woman disappeared into the back of the shop, selecting her finest bunch of lilies. She wrapped them in a large piece of clear plastic wrap and tied a giant pink bow on the front.

"Here you go, sir. I can tell that you're extremely nervous so you can have a discount! That'll be $8 please!"

"Wow, they look great! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!" Tony handed her $10 and told her to keep the change. He headed back to his apartment to get changed.

DiNozzo picked out his outfit: black trousers, a crisp white shirt and a navy blue pencil tie. He picked up his keys, wallet and the flowers and headed to pick Ziva up.

Shortly after, he arrived at Ziva's apartment.

He mumbled to himself _Right DiNozzo, just relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Everything will go great. She's going to realise you're acting weird"._ He headed on up to Ziva's apartment and stood outside the door, taking deep breath. He raised his hand and knocked.

Ziva heard the knock and rushed over to the door, checking herself in the mirror before continuing. She slowly opened the door and took a deep breath as she saw Tony. There he was, holding a huge bouquet of flowers with one hand in his pocket and a charming smile plastered across his face.

"Hey." He said nervously, handing the flowers to her.

"DiNozzo, you look so handsome!" She stated as she accepted the flowers "These are absolutely beautiful." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony started to blush "You're welcome. Just as beautiful as you. God, DiNozzo that was cheesy." He cringed at his own words.

"It certainly was cheesy, but it was very sweet. Would you like to come in for a drink first, and we can decide what we want to do?"

"Sure, that sounds great" He headed into her apartment, taking another deep breath.

"Are you okay? Oh my god...you're nervous aren't you?" She asked with a mocking look playing across her face as she held her mouth open in shock.

"What? I don't know what you're...yeah I am. And you're not really helping by mocking me!" He scratched the back of his head.

Ziva approached him, only inches from his face as she adjusted his tie. She leaned close to his lips as if she was about to kiss him then went to his ear. "Do I really have that effect on you?"

He gulped as he felt his whole body tingle. "I guess so. You love this don't you? That you have this advantage over me."

"Oh, I'm only messing around, relax. It's just me."

"Exactly. It's you. Ziva David."

"What do you mean by that?" She raised her eyebrow and gave a cheeky but questioning smile.

"Ahhh, nothing. Anyway, what would you like to do tonight?"

"I know we're all dressed up to go out, but how do you feel about ordering food in and just catching up? Maybe a movie?"

"That's completely fine by me. My favourite thing to do!" He gave an awkward laugh.

"This doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Fear painted in his eyes.

"No, no, I didn't mean anything bad! I'm just not used to you being so...nervous. Usually, you'd be making snide remarks and making a move on me, but ever since I first spoke to you yesterday it's like you're a completely different person..."

"Look, things are just different at the moment..." He looked in his lap as he spoke.

"Why? Because I left you when you were finally ready to make the move that would probably change things between us?" She looked him directly in the eye.

He met her eyes "Well, there is that. But I just never thought I'd see you again. And I never thought you'd suggest this date."

"Are you complaining?" She winked

"Of course not!" He said with a smile

For a moment, they stared into each others eyes. DiNozzo leaned forward slowly and placed the most innocent kiss on Ziva's lips. Just as he was about to pull away, she bit at his bottom lip, then let go.

"Wow, that was honestly the most perfect kiss I've ever had." She said, still trying to comprehend that it just happened.

"My god, Ziva. Why do you do this to me?"

"What? Do what?" She asked with an accused expression.

"Tease me. And not just now, for the past 8 years. The biggest tease was our last kiss. I thought it would change your mind, but it didn't. You're so fucking beautiful and just...just."

"Just what DiNozzo?"

"Just you..."

He cupped the side of her face, pulling her closely as he intensely kissed her. She placed her hand on his thigh and he pulled away and stared at her with his mouth wide open, panting.

"I can't do this. No, this...I...Ziva...you just..."

He stood up, pacing around the room with his hands tangled in his hair. Ziva stood up and charged over to him.

"DINOZZO! What is wrong with you?"

"I can't breathe. Ziva...I can't breathe. Oh my god, Ziva." His face turned pale as he dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god, Tony." She said as the kneeled to the floor and started patting his cheek, trying to wake him up. She quickly got up and ran to the kitchen where her phone was. She scrolled through her contacts and made a call.

"MCGEE! I need you. Tony's at my place and he's passed out. Come over as quick as you can!"

"Ziva, just breath. Have you called an ambulance...or Gibbs?"

"McGee, would you just get here please? I'll explain everything when you arrive..." She hung up and ran back over to Tony.

She cupped his face and just stared at him as his body lay motionless, every thought she'd ever had about him running through her mind.

"DiNozzo, what's wrong with you..." She sighed as she heard the door. She stood up and ran over to it.

"McGee..." She grabbed him by his arm and yanked him over to Tony, where he was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" McGee questioned with a 'what the hell' expression painted on his face.

"We were supposed to be going on a date, but I suggested we stay in. Then we were just kissing and I put my hand on his thigh and he started ranting some nonsense and told me he couldn't breath. Next thing you know he's on the floor." She gestured her hand over to where he was lying.

"Is he breathing?"

"Of course he is."

"Why did you call me? What am I supposed to do?"

"McGee..." Ziva looked him in the eye with desperation.

McGee sighed "Right. Look, everything will be fine. Help me put him on the couch."

McGee grabbed Tony under the arms and Ziva got his legs. They maneuvered over to the couch and dropped him down.

"I think he had a panic attack. He's been acting weird ever since last night..." Ziva stated, with her hands on her hips, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"What do you mean, Ziva?" McGee questioned.

"He started telling me how things were when I left and the state it put him in. Then today, he was acting SO nervous. And you know that DiNozzo is never nervous." She explained

"Well, he is around you. That is kinda weird though, but he has been really different since you left. He's always early to work, he's strangely started to eat healthy and he doesn't even harass me as much anymore."

"Woah, that is serious. I wonder-" Just as Ziva was about to continue, a groan came from the other side of the room. DiNozzo was waking up.

Ziva rushed over and knelt next to the couch, running her hands through his hair.

"Tony! Are you ok?" Concern evident in her voice

"Umm, yeah. I guess so. What happened?" Confusion lit his eyes.

"We were kissing and all I did was put my hand on your thigh and you started ranting about how you 'couldn't do this' and started pacing round the room. You then started telling me you couldn't breath and you collapsed, so I called McGee." She kept her eyes focused on him.

"Yep, I remember now. Hey McGee." Tony waved.

"Hey Tony. Glad you're alright. I'm going to leave you two now.." McGee slid towards the door just as Ziva stopped him.

"Thank you, McGee. I didn't know who else to call." She said as place her hands on his arm.

"No problem. We're family. Family help each other." He smiled at her.

She pulled him into a hug then let him go home.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. I've ruined this. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Tony, do not apologise. You've not ruined anything." She took a pause. "I want you to know something."

Curiosity filled his eyes as he answered "What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I wanted you to know that I'm moving back to DC..." She looked down, nervous for his reply.

"You're moving back?! Why? I mean...obviously I'm glad but..."

"Things have not been right since I left. Not with you. And not with me. It just feels like the best solution for the situation."

He leaned over and hugged her tightly. Things were finally starting to look up for them both.

* * *

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to upload every couple of days. The chapters get better as they go along. Please review, it really helps me out!**


	3. Celebratory Drinks

**Celebratory Drinks**

 _Put down your glass, it's your last, you're too wasted..._

 _Paris Is Burning, Ladyhawke_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you've been enjoying the story so far! THANK YOU for the reviews/follow/favourites, it makes me so happy! I hope like I promised that chapters are getting better! There's some drama coming up the next few chapters so be prepared!**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

As the elevator door dinged, McGee looked up to see Ziva and Tony walking towards the bullpen, both laughing.

"Ziva? I didn't realise you back working here?" McGee asked, confused as ever.

"Good morning, McGee. Oh, I'm not working here. I thought I'd just come and see everyone." She explained.

"Ohhh, I see. Well, it's good to have you back. In DC at least." McGee chuckled

"Thank you! It's good to be back." Ziva smiled and looked at Tony.

"Nice to see you too, McGee." Tony said with frustration in his voice as McGee had ignored him.

"Hey Tony. You seem in a good mood today. You two have fun last night?" McGee tried to shake the image out of his head.

"Actually Tim, Tony left after he felt a bit better." She wasn't going to let him think what she knew he was thinking.

"Oh…" McGee went back to typing.

"Anyway, I didn't get chance to see Abby the other day, and you know how it's going to end up if she finds out I haven't spoken to her." She chuckled as she headed towards Abby's lab.

"Errr, aren't you forgetting something?" Tony asked, tapping his cheek as if to ask for a kiss.

"Oh, you're right. I apologise." Ziva headed back over to Tony and lightly slapped his cheek.

"There you go!" She laughed as she walked off, swaying her hips. McGee laughed as DiNozzo rubbed his face where Ziva had just hit him.

"That's not what I meant." He yelled as Ziva walked off.

"It's not what I meant either, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked behind Tony as he gave his first famous head slap of the day. Several more were expected to occur throughout the day.

"Right Boss. Sorry Boss." Tony sat down at his desk and attempted to do some work.

MEANWHILE…

"ABBY!" Ziva shouted with her arms wide open.

"ZIVA!" Abby screamed as she pelted over to Ziva and hugged her so tightly she thought she might explode.

"ZIVA! Why are you here? I mean, of course I don't mind that you're here…but...oh my god…are you back at the agency…-" Abby got too ahead of herself as always.

Ziva had to interrupt in fear that Abby would collapse if she didn't breath. "Abby! Relax. You're actually supposed to breath in between words, yes?" Ziva laughed.

Abby took a deep breath and continued "Why are you here though?" An eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Long story short, things didn't feel right in Tel Aviv, so I'm back. I'm not working at the agency, but I'm living back in DC." Ziva grinned in excitement at the thought that she was finally back.

"McGee told me about what happened at your apartment last night…"

"MCGEE! I thought I could trust him. Abby I would've come to see you but I needed to see Tony and-" Just as Ziva was about to continue, Abby butted in.

"It's fine. I forgive you." She said with a sweet smile. Ziva wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"Really?"

"Of course! It's you and Tony! So are you getting together?" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"I don't know what we are at the moment." She laughed. "But everything is good between us. We've spoken a lot about everything that happened and things are fine. We're just trying to figure out where things are heading."

"Oooo, interesting! You have to give me all the gossip as soon as you know!"

She laughed and hugged Abby. "Well, of course I will. You're Abby, my relationship guru!" She winked as she headed for the door.

"We should grab a drink soon, yes?" Abby was always fun to have a drink with.

"Oh my god, of course Ziva! Give me a call when you're free!" She smiled as Ziva left her lab. Just as Abby was about to get back to work, Ziva entered again.

"Abby?"

"Yeah Ziva?"

Ziva revealed several large Caf-Pow's from behind her back. "I thought I'd bring you a present to make up for leaving you." It was as if her face wouldn't let her not smile.

"OH MY GOD ZIVA! THANK YOU!" Abby thought she might pass out from the excitement and happiness she was feeling.

"You're welcome, Abby!" She chuckled as she wandered off.

BULLPEN

"So what's going on between you and Ziva then?" McGee questioned.

"I'm not sure. It's complicated. Your little boy mind wouldn't understand these grown up relationship problems." DiNozzo grinned.

McGee glared at him and continued to type up his reports.

"Ziva." Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement.

"Gibbs. You don't mind me being here do you?" She smiled

"Of course not. Just don't distract DiNozzo." He grinned.

Just then, Bishop walked through the elevator. She rushed over to her desk, her coat falling off her shoulders and nearly tripping over her bag.

"Gibbs, I am _so_ sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and then there was-"

"I don't want to hear it, just get to work Bishop." Gibbs yelled as he was writing up reports, not lifting his head up once.

Ziva leaned on the edge of DiNozzo's desk and she stared at the unknown agent, waiting to be introduced. Just as she was about to say something, Gibbs spoke up.

"Ziva, this Bishop. Bishop, this is Ziva." The introduction was brief and to the point.

"Ziva! I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." She reached her hand out to shake Ziva's. Ziva returned the handshake. DiNozzo and McGee gave a worried look to each other, scared to see how Ziva would react.

"Bishop, I see. The agent who replaced me..." Ellie was expecting a death wish from Ziva, but was surprised by her response.

"I hope you've been keeping the boys in check." She winked and gave a laugh. Bishop laughed back in response.

"Well, I'm off to grab some breakfast. Anybody want anything?" Everybody's mouths opened and orders were shouted at her in a big mumble of words. Ziva held up her hands and shouted "ONE AT A TIME! We'll start with Gibbs and go round, yes?"

"Large coffee please." Gibbs told Ziva.

"Latte and a muffin, thanks Ziva!" McGee smiled.

Ziva went to Bishop before Tony, which annoyed him.

"Err, I'll have a cappuccino please!" Ellie said with a friendly smile.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned with a seductive smile which made him grin.

"Could you get me a breakfast burrito, please? You should probably get Abs something too."

"I already gave her 4 Caf-Pow's earlier, I think she'll be good."

"Wouldn't count on it." Gibbs smirked.

Ziva shortly after arrived back with arms full of food and drinks. McGee rushed over to help Ziva before she dropped everything. She smiled at McGee as she thanked him and gave Tony a glare as she passed everyone their orders.

"Gibbs, can I have a word?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows encouraging her to speak "in private..."

He got up and headed towards the famous conference room; the elevator. Everyone looked up and at each other trying to think what was wrong.

Gibbs flicked the switch after Ziva had entered.

"I need your advice. As a man." She began to explain.

"Go ahead. I'll do my best." Gibbs wasn't one for talking, but he'd do anything to help Ziva.

"I don't know what to do about Tony. I thought last night that we were going to sort everything out but he was acting so nervous and then he passed out."

"DiNozzo? Nervous? Are you sure?" Even Gibbs was shocked.

"I know, that's why I'm so confused."

"I think the best thing to do is to speak to him about it." He smiled as he put his hand on Ziva's shoulder. "You two have been through worse. The best part is; you're no longer working here. Rule 12 doesn't apply. Not that you listened anyway. Even if you were working here, it was always just a guideline, and I think you knew that." Gibbs winked.

"Thanks Gibbs." She smiled as she embraced him in a hug. He flicked the switch and they strolled back into the bullpen. Gibbs nodded as if to say 'go and speak to him'.

"Tony, would you like to join me in the break room?" Ziva invited.

DiNozzo's head struck up as he followed her, giving McGee a confused and fearful look as he walked past his desk.

"What's up?" Tony asked as they took a seat. The break room was empty.

"As much as I don't want this conversation, it needs to happen." She took a deep breath and forced herself to initiate the talk. "What is going on with us? What happened to you yesterday?"

"Oh no." DiNozzo mumbled under his breath. Tony got up and was about to walk off until Ziva grabbed his wrist and gave him a serious look.

"You're right. Sorry." Tony sat back down and started to explain "I honestly don't know what happened last night. I just wanted it to be perfect for you and I guess I just made a big deal out of it in my mind. It won't happen again. I just want us to be something..."

And with that she stared at him for a moment, then leaned forwards just inches away from his lips. She looked him straight in the eye and whispered "me too" before grabbing his tie and pulling his lips towards hers. Just as Ziva pulled away Bishop walked in.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were in here." Ellie rushed off before either of them had chance to say anything.

LATER THAT DAY

"DiNozzo?" Bishop questioned.

"Yeah?" His head perked up to make eye contact with the desk opposite him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the big deal with Ziva? I don't mean that in a nasty way I just-"

DiNozzo smirked "It's fine, I know what you mean. Well, Ziva joined unexpectedly you see. Then I guess we just worked well together. That's all there is to it, I guess." Tony explained.

"All there's is to it? Yeah, alright." There was more to the story than he was telling.

Tony smirked again then buried his head in files. The bullpen was quite, all but the clicking of computer keys and the rustles of paper, until Abby came clomping in.

"Hey guys! I've decided we're all going for drinks to celebrate Ziva being back in DC!" Ellie's face crumpled.

"Abby, I'm so sorry, but I have dinner plans already." She stated as she grabbed her gear and headed home.

"It's fine, I meant the old team anyway." She said to DiNozzo when she knew Bishop wouldn't hear.

"Well, I'm up for it." McGee smiled.

"Well, I guess I am too then!" Tony smiled.

"Gibbs said he'll meet us there and obviously Ziva is coming. Unfortunately, Ducky's taking Palmer to the opera so they can't come." Nothing could beat the whole team going out for a drink. Those nights were sure eventful. But this would have to do until then.

IN THE BAR

Abby ordered in a round of various drinks and rows of shots.

"Okay everybody, grab a shot!" They all reached for the shot glasses and raised them.

"Ziva, it's so good to have you back, even if you're no longer working at NCIS. Nothing's been quite the same since you left and we're all so happy things are finally starting to look up. Oh, and by the way, you and Tony so need to get together." Everyone laughed as they necked their shots.

Ziva spoke up "Thank you so much. It feels like I never left. I could never forget my true family. I never expected to be welcomed back after the way I left, but you never fail to surprise me."

Everyone joined in for a group hug. The rest of the night consisted of tables full of shot glasses and poured out emotions. Tony, McGee and Abby went up to the bar to order more drinks, leaving just Gibbs and Ziva.

"Gibbs, I want to apologise for just leaving. It was bad timing and I should have spoken to you. It's just my mind wasn't in the right place and-"

"Ziva. I understood from the beginning. You always know what you're doing, and I trusted your decision."

"I always know what I'm doing? I wish it felt that way..." She rolled the bottom of the glass on the table as she thought back to the past few months.

"Ziva. Don't worry. You know we'll all be here for you." This was the most care Gibbs had shown. Everyone knew that his head slaps and glares were his way of showing care, but this when it truly counted.

"I know, Gibbs. And I really appreciate that. I honestly do. But when I was in Tel Aviv, it never felt right even though I thought I'd made the best decision. When I decided to come back I thought everything would sort itself out. But it hasn't."

"You mean DiNozzo, don't you?" It was obvious to Gibbs.

She looked up to him, her eyes questioning "How did you know what I meant?"

"I'm Gibbs, I know everything." He smirked and Ziva laughed in reply.

"You know what DiNozzo's like. But he _has_ changed. And if I'm honest, it's in a way no one ever thought. Things will work out because I know he's willing to do what it takes."

"I know he is. I'm just being silly." Just as she finished speaking McGee, Abby and Tony came dancing back over with hands full of drinks.

"Right! Last round of drinks. It is a school night after all." Abby gave a childish laugh as her words slurred out. They all finished their drinks. Abby and Gibbs left together, arm in arm. Followed by McGee who left alone. The only two left were Tony and Ziva.

"Tony?" Ziva slurred.

"Yeah?" He slurred back in response.

"Will you stay at mine tonight? My apartment feels so empty ever since I got back."

"Ziva David, are you trying to get me in your bed?" He flashed his charming smile.

"Oh for god's sake..." Ziva huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I will." He grabbed her hand.

"Back to your old antics, I see."

Tony signalled for a taxi and they headed back to Ziva's. Shortly after, they arrived outside of Ziva's apartment complex and headed up the stairs. Ziva stopped with her back to her apartment door with her head tilted to the side smiling at Tony.

He smiled back "What's up with you? I think you may have had one shot too many."

"I'm perfectly fine." She said as she lost balance from the alcohol and fell in to Tony's chest.

"I've got you, don't worry." He said as he embraced her. She buried her head in his neck.

She quietly answered with "I know, you've always had my back." She pulled away and they stared at each other. And with that they entered the apartment and went straight to sleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOUUUUU!**


	4. Deep As

**Deep As...**

 _When you come close, I just tremble..._

 _\- Only Love Can Hurt Like This, Paloma Faith_

* * *

 **Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVOURITES! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Tony and Ziva awoke to the loud beeping from the alarm clock, which echoed in their heads as an aftermath of last night.

Tony rubbed his face and then perched himself up on his elbows. 'God, how much did we drink last night? It was only a few shots wasn't it?' He asked widening his eyes to try and shake the headache off which only made it worse.

"It all adds up." Ziva answered as she sat up and held her head in her hands. "You should probably get ready for work. And we're definitely getting coffee and food before we head to the Navy Yard." Tony nodded his head in agreement.

Moments later, Tony and Ziva were ready to leave.

Shortly after, they arrived at the local cafe. They ordered 5 coffees; Gibbs, McGee, Bishop and two for them. Along with numerous pastries and breakfast foods.

Everyone held their heads in pain from the ding of the elevator. It was definitely not a good idea to drink so much on a school night as Abby would call it.

"We come bearing gifts...or should I say hangover cures!" DiNozzo said surprisingly cheerily. Gibbs and McGee smiled in relief.

"What did you get up to exactly last night? You all look dead." Ellie questioned even though she knew the answer was alcohol.

"Gee, thanks Bishop. And to think we bought you coffee and we get an insult like that." Tony teased.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance of Tony teasing her.

"Let's just say that Abby likes to celebrate with shots. And there was lots of celebrating to be done." Ziva answered, taking a sip of her coffee. The sweet relief of the warm liquid running down her throat.

"I see. Speaking of Abby, she wants to see you Ziva." Bishop told her.

"Thanks. I'll head down there now. She'll be needing some breakfast and definitely a Caf-Pow." The team gave a half-hearted laugh. They were in too much pain to be enthusiastic.

ABBY'S LAB

Ziva entered the lab and gently shuck the Caf-Pow. Abby's headed shot up off the desk and she turned around.

"Ziva, you are a life saver!" She took the Caf-Pow from Ziva.

"We got you breakfast too!"

"You are ultimately my favourite person right now." Ziva could tell Abby was hungover because she didn't feel like she was going to explode when Abby hugged her.

"I should probably get back upstairs. Everyone has a hangover, apart from Bishop."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask, how do you feel about Bishop?" Abby's eyes widened with a smile forming on her lips.

"She seems ok? I don't know, I haven't really spoken to her much." Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden questioning?"

"Fair enough. She's alright I guess. She's stood up to Gibbs a few times. A bit like you really." Ziva glared at Abby. "Oh. No. I didn't mean it like that. I'd much rather have you stand up to Gibbs. Why don't you just come back Ziva? We all want you to."

"It's not as easy as that. Bishop is the new agent anyway." Ziva frowned as her sentence trailed off.

"Ziva, I have something to tell you. But you can't tell _anyone_ , alright?" Abby knew she could trust Ziva but had to make sure just in case.

"Yes, go on?" Ziva was interested in what Abby had to say.

"I heard that Bishop is struggling to cope with the work. Also, I may have found something out that she doesn't know, but it's bad. Really bad." Abby clenched her teeth.

"What is it?" Intrigue lit up Ziva's eyes.

"Her husbands been cheating on her..." It came out as simple as that.

"WHAT?!" Ziva exclaimed in complete shock. How did Abby even know?

"His name's Jake. He's actually visited us a few times and worked with us. He get's on with Gibbs quite well actually, which is weird because you know what Gibbs is like and even-"

"ABBY! Stay on track!" Ziva interrupted as there would be no end to Abby's rambling otherwise.

"Yeah, sorry. I won't say how, but I know for sure that he's cheating on her. The shock of that and the stress of the work load; you have an unstable agent who quits. And your problem's solved."

"I'm not even going to begin to tell what's wrong with that theory. But are you going to tell her?"

"Totally, Ziva." Abby smiled and then her face turned to sarcasm. "OF COURSE NOT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I'll speak to you about this later. Bye Abby. "

"Seeya Ziva!"

Just as Ziva was about to leave she turned round to Abby. "Oh, and Abby?" Abby turned round on her chair and raised her eyebrow for her to continue to speak. "This conversation isn't over..." And with that, she left.

"Ziva." Gibbs called.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Vance wants to see you." He smirked as he knew why.

Ziva glanced at Tony and McGee before heading up the stairs to the Director's office.

VANCE'S OFFICE

"Hello, Director. It's good to see you after all this time. You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh, Ziva. Welcome back to DC. It's good to see you too, and yes I did." He straightened the file on his desk. Vance gestured for Ziva to sit down and she complied.

"So, does it feel good to be back in DC?" Vance smiled.

Ziva chuckled "Yes, it does. It's where I feel most at home, if I'm honest."

"That's good to hear. Just one more question before I make a proposal?"

"Yes, Director." Ziva obediently replied.

"What are you doing in terms of work?" Ziva's heart raced. What could this mean?

"Well, I inherited rather a large sum of money from my father, and seen as my space has been filled here, I didn't really plan on working again." In all honesty, she was taking it one step at a time.

"What if I told you I'd managed to get you a job at NCIS?" Vance intertwined his fingers and leaned forward smiling.

"What?! Are you being serious?" Ziva's mouth hung open in questioning shock.

"Bishop has strangely requested to be out of field work. So how would you feel on being an assistant field agent? It also gives you clearance to help with the cases." It was like a dream come true for Ziva. Everything was finally starting to fall into place.

"Vance! That's amazing! Of course I would!" Vance stood up and Ziva hugged him, which he allowed purely because of the occasion and he'd always had a soft spot for Ziva.

"Thank you so much! I owe you!" And with that Ziva ran down the stairs to the bullpen. Bishop wasn't there, which made even more sense to tell everyone the good news. "McGee, tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer to come up!" Ziva shouted from over the railing. Moments later the whole team were gathered in the bullpen. Everyone stood waiting in confusion before Gibbs spoke up.

"Ziva, do you mind telling us why ALL of us are here?" It was a question they all wanted the answer to. Ziva gave a huge smile.

 _My god, she's beautiful. I'm so lucky that I get to have her. Just everything about her. Her smile, the way she sways her hips when she walks, that cheeky grin she always gives me; the list is just endless..._

"I have some good news! Great news in fact! Well, at least _I_ think it is..." Ziva paused for dramatic effect.

"Well...?" Gibbs asked with his arms spread out.

"I've been offered a job back here at NCIS." Ziva clapped her hands together, feeling a little like Abby.

"What? That's great news!" McGee smiled. "How come? Not that I'm complaining." McGee questioned.

"Apparently Bishop requested to not be a field agent, so I'll be filling her shoes at crime scenes, and it also gives me the clearance to help with cases!" The huge smile never left her face.

Abby pushed through the team and tackled Ziva with a hug, knocking her back slightly.

"Ziva, that's so good! My best friend is finally back!" The whole team 'aww'd' at Abby's show of affection. Surprisingly Ziva hugged Abby back just as tightly.

"I'm so glad to be back with everyone. Returning to Tel Aviv was not my best decision." She chuckled and everyone agreed.

Tony was standing at the back of the group. He felt his cheeks becoming flustered and his hands began to shake. _Oh god, what's happening to me? This is just like that night with Ziva. Maybe it wasn't just a panic attack after all._ Just as everyone was congratulating Ziva, Tony collapsed and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Tony!" McGee yelled. Everyone turned around to see DiNozzo flat on the floor.

"Everyone step back, let me get through." Ducky said as he parted through the team. He knelt down to feel Tony's pulse.

"His heart rate is rather unusually faster than what it should be." Concern grew on Ducky's face.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed as she charged over to Tony. "Ducky, what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, my dear. I'd have to take blood tests. Would someone care to bring him down to autopsy, please?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs and McGee carried Tony between them to the elevator and headed down to autopsy. The elevator dinged and they exited, carrying Tony on their shoulders. They placed him onto the slab, still out cold. The team gathered around him.

"Oh my god, Tony." Tears began to well in Abby's eyes and McGee lent his shoulder for her to cry on. It was something that he'd always done when Abby got emotional.

"Right, I'll take some blood samples." Just as Ducky was getting his equipment, DiNozzo shot up off the slab.

"Oh my god, this is it. I'm dead, in the NCIS autopsy. God, no. Why has this happened?" His voice was panicked and agitated.

"Anthony, calm down. You're not dead. You passed out in the squad room." Gibbs had to laugh slightly.

Gibbs and McGee were restraining him from moving. Sweat covered his face and his breathing was rushed.

"How are you feeling?" Ducky questioned.

"Not great..." DiNozzo's eyes began to flutter.

"Stay with us, DiNozzo. Do you remember what just happened? Ziva just told us she's working with us again!" Gibbs tried to keep him awake. At the mention of Ziva's name he became panicked again.

"Gibbs, I think I know what's going on here." Ducky stated. Everyone stood around the autopsy table in silence, concerned for their friend.

"Let me just confirm my theory first." Ducky got the attention of DiNozzo." Anthony, my dear boy. Tell me how you feel about Ziva?" Once again, at the mention of Ziva's name, DiNozzo became panicked and nervous.

"Ahh yes. It's what I thought it was. It seems that every time Ziva's name is mentioned, it makes his brain recall a traumatic event. Most likely when she departed with us all. It happens to many soldiers and people in general. It's not unusual. Although, in this case it is. It must've _really_ impacted him when you left."

"Oh my god, look what I've done. How do I manage to mess up everything." Ziva ran off to elevator and disappeared. Abby ran off to try and find her. DiNozzo heard what she said and heard her crying. A few moments later he attempted to stand up and was successful about it. Abby returned from her search.

"It's no use, I can't find her anywhere. She really is a ninja!" Abby said.

"I know where she'll be. It's me who has to sort this out." DiNozzo claimed, his voice sounding slightly weak.

"My dear boy, that's not the best idea. It's our Ziva that's causing this to happen to you." Ducky explained.

"Yeah, I know. But it's Ziva; the exception for everything." He said as he walked to the elevator and left the team in the autopsy.

Everyone avoided eye contact and just stared at the floor. This was the first time that any of the team had actually seen Tony and Ziva accept their feelings for each other, and they didn't want to stop what they'd been trying to encourage all this time.

The elevator dinged when it reached the squad room. Tony stepped out, still slightly unsteady but he used the desks to guide his way. He headed towards the men's restroom. As he neared he heard her. Her innocent cry, full of guilt. He knew he had to sort this out. He didn't know how, but he knew there had to be some way. He pushed open the door to find Ziva slumped against the sink with her head in her hands. It broke Tony's heart to see her this way.

"Ziva..." Just at the sound of her name, he became light headed but refused to accept it because he knew he had to conquer this problem.

"Tony, you shouldn't be here."

"You have that slightly mixed up. This is the men's toilets, it's you who shouldn't be here." He grinned trying to make her laugh. She chuckled in response. She had a habit of coming into the men's restroom to find him.

"How are we supposed to work things out between us if you can't even be near me without fainting?" She sniffed.

"I'm near you now, aren't I?" It was true.

"Yes, but..." She didn't know how to respond. Tony walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"You know, when I was younger I would always imagine what I'd be like when I was older; the way I'd look, what job I'd have, you know, all that nonsense. But one thing that always played on my mind was who I'd be with. The woman that made my life. That I couldn't be apart from." He turned sideways to look at her, admiring her beauty even with tear stains on her face.

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"It's you." DiNozzo's heart raced as he didn't know how she'd react.

"Me?" She asked as if it was a shock.

"Ziva, it's been you from the moment I walked through that lift and found out you were working with us. Well, maybe not so much then..." He winked. They'd gotten off on a rocky start but quickly smoothed their way soon after.

"Phone sex isn't the best first conversation to have." She laughed, remembering their first meeting.

"Yeah but there was something about you. You were different, and interesting. Most girls are so easy to read, but you...there was something unusual."

"Tony, you don't have to say this to try and make me feel better. I hurt you. I left you. Then when I come back to try and make things change, I hurt you again."

"It's just me being overwhelmed. Forget about it." He leaned closer to her and cupped the side of her face, stroking her jaw line. He slowly leaned in and kissed her with sincerity.

"You are the prettiest woman I know. I will never give up on you, not even in the darkest moments. We're in this together. C'mon, let's get you home." DiNozzo stood up holding Ziva's hand and they left the bathroom. Everyone was in the bullpen waiting for them to return from wherever they'd been. The whole teams heads shot up as the bathroom door opened.

"She's never quite understood that it's men who are supposed to go in there." McGee smiled.

"Hey are you two okay? Please don't say you've broken up. Oh my god, I don't think I'd be able-" Gibbs put his hand on Abby's shoulder and she turned around and took it as a signal to stop talking.

"Look, I'm going to take Ziva home. Things are fine. I'm working on them, don't worry. And thanks for helping me when I collapsed earlier." DiNozzo let out a embarrassed chuckle.

"Anthony my dear boy, come to me when you're free tomorrow. We'll try and figure something out." Ducky chimed in.

"Will do, Ducky. Thanks by the way." He gave a small grin.

"Welcome back, Ziva. Bishop's taken a 2 week leave, so you can have your old desk back in the meantime. I'm not quite sure what's going on with her..." Gibbs explained.

Tony and Ziva entered the apartment and headed for the bedroom. Tony stripped down to his boxers and Ziva changed into an over-sized t-shirt and some shorts, and they both got into bed.

"Tony, will you hold me? I bet that sounds strange coming from me..." She admitted.

"Of course. Anything you want." Tony pulled Ziva towards him and embraced her, kissing her neck lightly. _I don't know what it is, but when I'm in his arms I feel like nothing else matters. I feel like there's a bubble of protection. It's one of the best feelings in the world._

"Ziva, please don't think that you're the one causing me to collapse. Yeah, it did hurt when you left but that was my fault. You made the decision you thought was best. We spent so long hiding our feelings and trying to ignore them. Then we chose the wrong time to accept them. We chose to face them when we had to leave each other. I should have just grew a pair and told you straight up how I felt, and things would have been so different." His heart raced as he waited nervously for her answer.

"DiNozzo, it's not your fault at all. We both knew about our feelings for each other, yes? _Everyone_ did. They all probably saw it before we even chose to slightly acknowledge it. I was being selfish when I left. Yes, my father died, but that shouldn't have made me go back to Tel Aviv. I left there for a reason, and what reason did I go back for? I don't even know myself. What matters is us right now. We can do this. We can work on us." She moved closer to him.

"Yeah, all that matters is now. Well, I'm glad we've had this talk. We should probably get some rest, the team's going to have a LOT of questions tomorrow." He laughed quietly.

"Oh god, yes. Tomorrow shall be rather long. Good night, DiNozzo." She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

 _God, it kills me when she calls me that. NO Tony. Now's not the time to think about that kind of stuff._

"Night, my beautiful little Ziva." They both laughed at how cheesy that sounded, and with that they started to go to sleep. It had been a long day for both of them.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THERE'S SOME DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER! REMEMBER...YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**


	5. Opening Up

**Opening Up**

 _Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me, it all keeps adding up..._

 _-Basket Case, Green Day_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, there's been concerns about Ziva and Tony splitting up, BUT DON'T WORRY! There's lots of drama involved with them up until the end of this story but just trust me! Also, I want to announce I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, so if you have anything you might want me to add, let me know and I'll try to!**

 **Also, I hope you like the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter! My sister and I have been trying to get them to fit with what happens in the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ziva rolled over and slapped the alarm clock onto the floor.

"Well, that's one way to turn it off." Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"It stopped, didn't it?" She gave a cheeky grin, not wanting to get up.

They both reluctantly got up and got ready for work.

AT NCIS

"Hey McGee! Glad we're working together again?" She winked at him.

"Oh hey Ziva! Of course I am!" McGee gave a smile.

"Hey McGoo!"

"Hello, Tony!" McGee glared at him. He'd lost count of how many nicknames he'd got.

Ziva sat down at her desk. She smiled at the familiar view. Tony directly opposite, McGee to the left of Tony and then Gibbs. She had to admit it felt _so_ good to be back. She looked over at Tony who was messing with his hair in the computer screen reflection. _I do not see how it is possible for one man to be so handsome._

"DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled from her desk. His head quickly shot up as he re adjusted his jacket, acting as if he hadn't been staring at himself.

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" He gave his one and only famous grin.

"I think we should call the team together, you know, for a group chat about everything that's been going on..." She suggested. It was a good suggestion. It had to happen one way or another.

"That sounds like a good idea. Everyone has loads of questions as you can imagine." McGee chipped in.

"McGee?" Tony questioned, slightly frustrated.

"Yeah?" Tim asked feeling slightly confused.

"Since when has your name been DiNozzo? She asked _me_ the question."

"Uhhh, yeah sorry." McGee returned to typing away at his keyboard.

"Well, I've got to head down to Ducky for some tests anyway so I'll invite him and autopsy gremlin up. McGee you call Abby up and we're sorted!" Tony suggested with a smile.

"Sure thing" McGee picked up the phone and dialed Abby's number.

Tony headed down to the autopsy while Ziva prepared herself for all of the questions she was about to have shouted at her.

 **AUTOPSY**

"Hey Duck! I've come for those tests you were on about?" DiNozzo said cheerily.

"Anthony, my dear boy. Nice to see you not collapsed on the floor! Ahh yes, just a few blood samples. I have a friend at Bethesda who specialises in this type of trauma so I'll send them off there and we should get your results in a few days" Ducky explained with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

"Right, just take a seat and I'll go and get everything" Ducky walked over to the medical cabinet and Palmer entered through the door.

"Oh hey, Tony. How are you today?" Palmer asked with a friendly smile.

"Hey Palmer, I'm feeling a lot better thanks!" DiNozzo explained. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention; we're having a team meeting in the bullpen for Ziva and I to answer any questions you have"

"That sounds like a rather good idea, Anthony. We'll come back up with you. Right, can you just roll up your sleeve?" Ducky requested.

DiNozzo removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeve. Ducky wiped his arm with an alcoholic wipe and proceeded to draw three samples of blood.

"There we go. I'll get these sent off and get back to you will the results as soon as I have them."

"Thanks Ducky! Right, you ready to head on up?" DiNozzo gestured towards the lift.

"Of course. Lead the way!" Ducky, Palmer and DiNozzo left the autopsy and entered the lift. A couple of seconds later they arrived in the bullpen where McGee, Ziva, Abby and Gibbs were waiting. _Oh boy. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. What if I pass out again? How am I going to explain that to Ziva for the THIRD time. Right, just calm down. Panicking is not helping at all._

Everyone settled in the bullpen. Tony motioned for Ziva to start speaking. She rolled her eyes. _What if he passes out again? What am I supposed to do then? Let's just get this over with. I_

 _wonder what Abby's questions will be like..._

"Right, we're all here because Tony and I thought it would be best to just answer any questions anyone has." Before Ziva had even finished speaking, Abby's hand shot up in the air, ready to ask questions.

"Yes, Abby?" Ziva took a breath to prepared herself.

"Well, I might as well just ask you ALL of my questions now, so are you ready?" Tony and Ziva gave each other a helpless look before signalling for Abby to begin.

"Are you two officially together?" Tony and Ziva decided to take it in turns to answer questions. DiNozzo answered the first question from Abby.

"We've not properly established what's going on yet, but probably soon."

"Are you two living together?" A huge grin was spread across her face in excitement of everything.

"Not currently, no. I didn't sell my apartment when I left so I've been living there and Tony's been living at his place. Obviously, we've stayed round each others." Ziva explained

"Can I be your bridesmaid?" Abby started clapping her hands and everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Abs! We haven't even thought about that. SLOW DOWN!" DiNozzo gave a _very_ nervous laugh.

"Well, I know the answer to the rest of my questions then so I'm all good now."

The questions from Abby went extremely well which came as a shock to everyone. Now just for the rest of them team to interrogate the couple.

Gibbs spoke up "Have you two forgotten about rule 12 or something?!" Seriousness present in his tone. Everyone stopped mumbling and fell silent.

"Uhhh...well. You see, technically, we started seeing each other before Ziva worked back here so-"

A laugh escaped Gibbs' face, "You should've seen the look on your two's faces" he continued to laugh, "priceless". He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "I'm just messing. Everyone here knew you two would _eventually_ get together." Everyone started to laugh apart from Tony and Ziva.

"Haha, very funny." Ziva replied as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

 _Oh no. I've got that feeling again. But why? I've sorted things out with Ziva. Maybe there's something more to this. C'mon. Stay focused. Just breath. Oh god, no. WHY IS NOTHING WORKING?!_

"Uhh, yeah." Tony's face turned pale as if he'd seen a ghost. He nearly fell as his legs gave way but managed to hold himself up with his desk. Everyone heard the thump of him falling onto his desk and they all turned around.

"Tony, are you alright?" McGee questioned

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He answered sounding really out of breathe as if he'd just been for a run. Everyone's faces grew concerned.

"You seem kinda out of breath? Are you sure?" McGee observed.

"What? No, I'm fine." He gave a grin to try and defuse the attention.

"Tony, get over here and give me a hug!" Abby yelled.

 _Oh god. I can barely stand up right now. How am I going to be able to walk over to Abby?!_

DiNozzo let go of the desk and fell to the floor, but didn't pass out this time.

"Tony, are you ok?" Palmer asked.

DiNozzo attempted to get up but couldn't manage to gain control over his legs.

"You know, I just felt like taking a seat." He smiled and placed his hand on his hip to strike a silly pose.

"On the floor?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, I've been sitting at that desk for years, just wanted a different angle." The excuses were getting worse.

"It's happened to you again, hasn't it?" Ziva asked with a tremble in her voice as if she was about to cry.

"Ziva, what are you on about?" Tony tried to disguise what was happening, even if he was doing a bad job at it.

"DINOZZO!" She yelled and everyone just stared in shock. "If you can't even be around me then how do you expect 'us' to work? I don't know if I can do this. All I seem to do is hurt you, and I can't hurt someone I love…"

"Did she just tell Tony that she loves him…?" Abby whispered to McGee, whose arm she was holding.

"Uhhmm yeah, I think she did." McGee answered, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

As soon as Tony registered what she had just said, he started shaking uncontrollably as if he was having a fit. Ducky rushed over and checked DiNozzo's vitals.

"Someone call an ambulance." Ducky quickly took off his bow-tie and stuffed it into Tony's mouth to prevent him biting his tongue. "This boy is having a seizure…"

McGee, Abby and Gibbs turned their heads to look at Ziva who just stood there with with her mouth open in shock. Shortly after, the paramedics arrived and took Tony away. Ziva was still stood in shock, in the same position. Abby walked over to Ziva.

"Hey…" Abby said in a calming voice.

Ziva continued to just stand in the same position. It was as if she'd blacked out from the world and was frozen to that spot.

"Boss, what's going to happen now?" McGee asked.

"McGee, I honestly have no idea. This is going to be hard on all of us. We just need to look out for Ziva at the moment and hope there's nothing seriously wrong with DiNozzo." Gibbs explained.

"Ziva, you're coming home with me tonight. I'm not having you alone right now." Abby gave Ziva no choice. Ziva didn't reply still.

"Come on, let's get your things sorted out." Abby walked over to Ziva's desk and grabbed her backpack.

"Abby?" Ziva finally spoke up.

Abby's head snapped up and she turned to face Ziva who was still in the same position.

"Yeah?" Abby asked as if to fulfil any request Ziva would hand out.

"Can I have a hug?" And with that Abby walked over and embraced Ziva as good as she could without squeezing her to death. McGee walked over to try and comfort Ziva too.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry. You're practically a sister to me, so it's my brotherly duty to be here for you. If you ever need anything, you know where I am. Don't ever hesitate to call. Any time of the day, I'll answer." McGee hugged her tightly and then left.

Ziva finally moved from the position she had been in since the 'incident' had happened. She slowly walked towards Gibbs, her head focused on the floor the whole time.

"Gibbs, I am sorry. I've done nothing but mess things up ever since I came back. I put your best agent in hospital and-" Gibbs interrupted.

"Ziva, sign of weakness. Don't you dare apologise for something you can't control. You're stronger than this. You're one of my best agents too. Go with Abby and get some rest. We're all going to be here for you and you know that. We can sort this out. We've all got through much worse." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva and she began to cry into his chest as she thought of all the difficult times the team had been put through; Gibbs' retirement, Jenny's death, Harper Dearing, the list was endless.

"Gibbs, I've never felt this way before. All I feel like doing is crying." Ziva opened up. After all, Gibbs was the closest thing she had to a father and he took this role very seriously.

"Then let it all out. I'm not letting go of you until you do." Gibbs hugged her tighter and the tears started to pour from Ziva's bloodshot eyes. A couple of minutes later and Ziva felt like she had no tears left. Gibbs felt terrible for the way she was feeling. It broke his heart to see her in this state.

"Don't worry, Ziva. We'll have a really relaxed night, that's what you need right now." Abby declared.

Ziva and Abby left the bullpen and got in the elevator. Gibbs stared after them.

"It's Ziva and Tony. Things will be fine…" Gibbs told himself.

 **ABBY'S APARTMENT**

Abby grabbed the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment. Everything being black didn't bother Ziva as she'd seen it many times before and chose to just accept it rather than question it.

"Thank you, Abby. I think the worst thing to do would be alone right now…" tears sounded in her voice.

"Nonsense! You don't ever need to thank me! You're my best friend and like a sister to me, I'm

not going to just leave you when all of 'this' is going on."

"I know…" Ziva's voice became incredibly quiet as if she feared that tears would escape.

Abby put her stuff down and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she appeared with a big bowl that had a mixture of popcorn, M&M's, skittles and other various sweets, as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I must admit, this looks great." Ziva half smiled at the effort Abby was making.

"Do you want to talk about it or do you just want to watch films?" Abby asked with sincerity.

"Actually, is it alright if we _do_ speak about it?" Ziva questioned.

"Of course! Anything you want!" Abby encouraged her to open up as it didn't really happen often. She had to admit, she let more out than she used to but she was still rather closed.

"I knew it was going to happen to him today...when he got out of that lift I could see it in his face, and he knew it too. Then when he fell onto his desk I knew it was happening, but it was different to before. I could tell he was trying _so_ hard to control it. Then I had to go and say what I did, and look what happened...he's in hospital now." Ziva laughed as if to cover up her pain.

" _Do_ you love him?" Abby knew it probably wasn't the right question, but she needed to know if she was going to help.

"That's the worst part; when I said that, I didn't mean it as in 'oh my god, I love you Tony,'" she waved her arms around to create the emphasis, "I just meant it as in I love him like the rest of the team. Neither of us are at the point in the relationship to even think about that."

"I'm sure he knew that…" Abby's voice trailed off.

"Did he though? He was fine before I said that..." Ziva tried to think of how he was before things happened.

"Look, Ziva. He could have had a seizure for lots of reasons. Do you want to go and see him?" Abby questioned. She was open to anything that would help.

"I don't want to ruin our night... we can go and see him in the morning, yes?" Ziva made the effort to force a smile.

"Of course." Abby leaned over and hugged Ziva. The rest of the night consisted of vampire films, a few glasses of wine and lots of snacks.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Abby woke up, stretching her arms and yawning. "Oh my god, I don't even remember falling asleep last night...do you?" Abby turned to face Ziva but she wasn't there. There was a note on her pillow.

 _Good morning, Abby! Thank you for last night. It made me feel so much better. You truly are my best friend. I've gone to see DiNozzo, see you soon!_

 _Ziva._

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I ANSWER ALL OF THEM!**


	6. Another Crack In The Wall

**Another Crack In The Wall**

 _I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?_

 _-Little Lion Man, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: DRAMA ALERT! This chapter gets pretty heated in terms of arguing. STAY CALM! Remember to keep reviewing/following/favourite! It helps me out! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE!**

* * *

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

As Tony stayed at Ziva's apartment a lot, their usual morning routine had changed. Ziva wouldn't get up and go for a run anymore, instead she'd wait until the alarm went off at 6:30 am, throw something at it to shut it up and then reluctantly get ready for work. But this morning was different. For once, Tony was awake before her. _She's been acting really strange since 'that night'. The night we broke down everything we'd built up. The constant restraint of feelings and just wanting to go to the lift, flick the switch and have our way with each other. What had I done? I didn't want to ask because then that would be admitting that I think I've done something wrong. And that will only make things worse on my end._

Ziva turned over to face him. "Why are you awake before me? Something on your mind?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

The first mistake he made was the slight pause before he conjured up an excuse "Uhhh, no. Why'd you ask?". The second mistake was lying to her.

"Why the pause then?" Her eyes became intrigued.

"What? What pause?" To avoid the argument that was waiting to happen, he flipped his legs over the bed and got out and headed to the bathroom. "Better get ready for work. I have a feeling we're going to have a case today." The door to the bathroom closed and Ziva remained in bed. Hundreds of thoughts flying around in her mind. _He's finally realised. But when will he say something?_

They drove to the Navy Yard in silence. He knew he'd made a mistake by not saying anything when she asked this morning, but it was too late to go back now. They got in lift and the silence was extremely awkward. They both walked into the bullpen with serious faces and threw their gear down then sat at their desks, and got straight to work.

"Hey guys...something wrong?" McGee asked with concern.

"Butt out, McNosey." Tony growled at him.

"Tony!" Ziva scolded. "Just because _someone_ cares, doesn't mean you have to shut them off!" She purposefully aimed that at him. She'd given him the chance to talk and he'd shut her out like always. He missed his chance and now he was going to pay. She continued to speak to McGee. "Thank you for asking McGee! How's your morning so far?" She added a smile.

McGee gave a sarcastic smile to Tony, who glared in response. "Good so far. Although Gibbs doesn't seem too happy."

"That's because he's not." Just then Gibbs strode in, coffee in hand. "Gear up! Dead Lance Corporal found in Potomac Park."

The team grabbed their gear and holstered their guns, grabbing their badges at the same time. Gibbs took a separate car, leaving McGee, Ziva and Tony to drive together.

"I'll drive." Ziva ran and grabbed the keys out of Tony's hand.

"Oh no." He laughed in fear. "I actually want to make it to the crime scene ALIVE!"

"That joke is rather old now, yes? Are you scared I might _do_ or _say_ something that you don't like?"

McGee looked confused as always. He could never keep up with what was going on between them.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked holding his arms out in question.

"We have a job to do. I do not wish to discuss this. You had your chance. You blew it. Now deal with it."

"Well, this is going to be a fun day." McGee muttered to himself.

"Shut it, McIdiot." Tony yelled.

"And you leave McGee out of this." Ziva yelled back even louder.

They all got in the car. Ziva and Tony completely angry in the front, and McGee fearing for his life in the back. The car ride was beyond silent, and Ziva drove surprisingly sensibly. Soon after, they arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs was already there which made things slightly worse. McGee noticed.

"Oh boy..." McGee huffed in a long drawn out breath.

"Why is it that I'm here before you even though I left after you?" Gibbs asked with anger in his tone.

"Uhhh..." Just as Tony was about to explain he silenced them. They stood waiting for orders.

"McGee, photos. David, bag and tag. DiNozzo, you get the honour of helping pull him out the water." Gibbs smirked and walked off.

Ziva and McGee laughed to each other as Tony glared. Suddenly, Ziva stopped laughing and became serious. McGee noticed this change.

"Uhh Ziva...you alright?" She held her hand up to silence him, as she scanned her surroundings.

"Something's not right." She observed. Tony was only a few meters behind them and was curious as to what was going on.

"SHOOTER!" Ziva yelled, everyone fell to the floor as Ziva grabbed McGee and jumped them both to the side. The bullet flew straight past them and grazed Tony's arm as he was attempting to get on the floor.

"Ziva..." McGee was in complete shock that she chose to shield him instead of DiNozzo. _Tony must have really messed up._

"Ducky?! DiNozzo has a bullet graze, come and patch him up will ya?" Gibbs said in a matter of fact tone as if it was the usual thing to happen. He motioned for Ducky and Palmer to come over.

"Anthony, my dear boy, are you alright?" Ducky questioned. But Tony just sat on the floor staring at Ziva and McGee dusting themselves off, they then walked over to Tony.

"Anthony?" Ducky questioned again.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry Duck." Tony finally answered.

"No need to apologise." Ducky exclaimed

"Sign of weakness." Gibbs shouted from a few metres away.

"Something wrong?" Ducky grew concerned.

"Uhh, no. Just a bit shook up." He laughed to cover up both the physical and emotional pain.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ziva rushed over to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to be distant with her. _Well, Ziva. Two can play at that game. Although, you just took it to the next level._

"Oh my god, are you alright?" McGee chimed in.

"Thanks, McGee. I'm fine." He gave a small smile to McGee, which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva.

"Ziva?!" Gibbs shouted from within the trees, looking for any evidence of the shooter. Ziva walked over to Gibbs.

"Yes?" She asked in confusion.

"The last thing I'd expect when you sense a shooter is for you to save McGee instead of DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke as he rummaged with the leaves on the ground.

"What are you trying to imply?" She crossed her arms as she was rather offended by what Gibbs had suggested.

"That he's done something to piss you off." He was still rummaging on the ground.

"That is irrelevant right now..." She looked to her feet, thinking about what had just happened.

"Not if it means you're saving McGee instead of your designated partner."

"What was I suppose to do? Protect McGee or _run_ over to save Tony?" Gibbs noticed her defensive tone.

"Look, sort things out. I accepted you two being together because I thought you wouldn't let things get in the way of work. Resolve it or we'll be having a team meeting." Gibbs walked further into the trees as Ziva tried to calm herself down.

"How come you and Ziva are being weird around each other?" McGee questioned.

"I've done something wrong..." Tony looked guilty.

"What have you done?" McGee was intrigued.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think I've done what I always do..." There was many things that DiNozzo would do to annoy her so any guess could be the answer.

"Throw paper balls at her?" Tim raised his eyebrow.

"No. I shut her out." Tony startled twiddling his thumbs.

"Ohhhh, yeah you're screwed. But surely she knows that you're like that?" He thought it was obvious. Everyone knew what he was like when it came to talking about things.

"She asked me what was on my mind and I shut her out even further. Well, actually I may have tried to block out her telling _me_ how she feels..."

"Big mistake!" McGee shook his head.

"Well I know that McSherlock." Tony said as if it was obvious.

"Why don't you just tell her? Try and sort things out before they get even worse?" Tim suggested.

Just as Tony was about to answer he saw Ziva walking over. He gave McGee a look and they started talking about guy stuff.

"Tony, may I have a word with you?" He gave McGee a look and he wandered off to go and talk to Gibbs.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We clearly need to talk. I know you think I'm mad at you, which I am, but that's not why I protected McGee. You were too far away and by the time I would have got there the shot would have been taken. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let McGee get hurt by favouring you. That is why I yelled shooter, so everyone had chance to get down."

"Really? I thought you were trying to get back at me..." He felt bad now. Thinking that his _own_ girlfriend would try and get revenge in such a way.

"Well, at least we're clear on things now." It was only then she realised what he'd said.

"Why are you mad at me?" He knew why but he needed to check.

"Why do you think?" She crossed her arms expecting him to know.

"I shut you out?" He gave it a shot.

"You thought I was going to tell you that I love you, didn't you? When we were sitting in the dark the other night? Then you thought I let you get shot to get back at you?" She raised her eyebrows in shock of the way he acted.

"Uhhh..." He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Are you serious, DiNozzo?" Her face became angry, and she looked as if she was about to kill him.

"I think they're sorting things out, Boss." McGee stated standing next to Gibbs as the whole team discreetly watched what was going on between the two.

"I was actually going to say that I love how we can be apart for so long and then just go back to normal. Well, now you'll never get the chance to hear the words 'I love you' from me because we're done until you can stop being the stupid little boy I left behind. And to think I believed everyone when they said you'd changed." Ziva stormed off leaving Tony's mouth wide open in shock. _I didn't realise I'd fucked up that bad._

Ziva walked over to where McGee and Gibbs were standing so she could get to the car.

"Things sorted out?" McGee asked, on behalf of Gibbs too. Instead of Ziva answering she ignored them both, got in the car and drove off.

"Where the hell is she going?" Gibbs questioned, waving his arms in the air. McGee looked over to the back of the autopsy truck to see DiNozzo sitting with his head in his hands. He then proceeded to get up and started punching and kicking the van in anger. McGee and Gibbs ran over to try and restrain him but he resisted.

"Ducky, you got any sedatives?" Ducky rushed around to see what all the commotion was.

"I think I have some in the van, if Tony hasn't destroyed it from his outburst." Ducky rushed to get the syringe as Tony still struggled in Gibbs and McGee's grip.

"Oh Anthony, my dear boy..." Ducky said in an upset tone as he stuck the needle into Tony's arm.

Ziva raced back to the Navy Yard. There was only one person she could see right now. She got in the lift and headed down to Abby's lab. She raced in, her cheeks flustered from how angry she was and her eyebrows furrowed.

Abby was typing away on her computer when she heard Ziva enter. 'Hey Ziva, so I was thinking...' She turned round to face Ziva and knew exactly what that look was. 'Oh my god, what's wrong?" Abby embraced her as tight as possible.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ziva shouted, angrily pacing around the room.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER...**


	7. Escalation

**Escalation**

 _And then I go and spoil it all by saying somethin' stupid..._

 _-Somethin' Stupid, Frank Sinatra_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know things got a bit out of character last chapter, but it is just fiction so don't worry too much! There's quite a lot of drama in this chapter but don't worry! It's Tiva, they always recover!**

* * *

"Who?" Abby knew but she wanted to make sure.

"DINOZZO!" She yelled even louder this time. Abby's face was shocked as she held her hands up almost surrendering. She walked over to Ziva and placed her hands on her shoulders and guided her over to a chair.

"Right. Breathe! And then tell me what's happened?" Just as Ziva was about to explain, Abby's phone rang.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby smiled at the sound of Gibbs' voice.

"Abs, have you seen Ziva?" Gibbs asked plainly.

"Yeah, she's in my lab. Why?" Things were adding up now.

"We've had to sedate Tony. I need you to make sure she stays with you." Gibbs requested.

"Of course, but Gibbs what-" Gibbs hung up before Abby had chance to finish her sentence. "I hate it when he does that!" Abby muttered to herself.

"What does Gibbs want?" Ziva was curious.

"They had to..." Abby realised she probably shouldn't say anything. "Ermm, nothing." She turned around to type something into her computer.

"Abby?!" Ziva gave her 'that' look.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you though!" Abby gave her innocent look.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" She had a valid point.

"It was about Tony..." Abby looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"Why? What's he done this time?" She rolled her eyes, thinking of the many things that could've happened.

"I'll make a compromise with you; if you tell me what happened between you two, then I'll tell you what Gibbs said." Abby held out her hand for Ziva to shake on the agreement. Ziva thought for a while and decided to agree on the compromise.

"The other night we went on this really romantic date and it was absolutely perfect. Then we were outside my apartment and things became official between us." Abby's eyes grew wide in pure excitement. "One thing led to another and things started to get physical. We sat in the dark for a few moments and all I said was 'Tony, I lo-' and then he just decided to carry on." Ziva started to get flustered again thinking about it.

"I don't get what he's done wrong?"

"He thought I was going to tell him I loved him so he shut me out like always. At first, I let it slide. But then this morning he was awake before me which was strange." Abby nodded in agreement. "So, I asked him what was wrong, knowing exactly what it was, and he continued to shut me out! How am I supposed to be with someone who can't even express themselves to me?" Once again, she made a valid point.

"What were you going to say?" Abby pushed to get more information.

"I was going to say that I love how we can be apart for so long and just go back to normal! Now, the next part I'm going to tell you will scare you but don't stress out alright?" She'd warned her because Abby usually got pretty upset if anything happened to the team.

"ZIVA! You can't just do that to me!" Ziva gave her 'that' look again. "Fine! Tell me!" Abby begged.

"We were at a crime scene and we'd been arguing beforehand. Then I sensed a shooter so yelled for everyone to get down. I jumped to protect McGee instead of Tony. He thought it was because I was angry with him but it wasn't. The bullet grazed Tony. Then Gibbs started questioning my motive and told me to sort it out. So, naturally I went over to Tony and explained the whole situation." Abby nodded. "And he actually thought I'd protected McGee to get back at him and it just made me angry about that night all over again." Ziva gave Abby a chance to digest all of the information she'd just ranted out.

"Woah. I can understand why you're angry."

"Okay, now tell me what Gibbs said!" Abby rolled her eyes and took a long pause before answering.

"They had to sedate Tony..." Ziva's faced dropped and she grew concerned.

"Why?!" Panic was clear in her voice.

"I don't know! He hung up before I could even ask!" Abby's face grew annoyed at Gibbs' bad habit. "He told me to make sure you stay with me because they're bringing him back."

"Right McGee, you get his left side." Gibbs directed as he reached for Tony's right. They each got an arm and balanced him across their shoulders. They got him back into the bullpen and put him at his desk chair. He was starting to wake up from the sedatives. His knuckles were bruised and cut from his 'outburst' at the crime scene.

McGee and Gibbs got to their desks and started to type away on their computers.

"McGee, ring Abby and see if Ziva's still with her." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, boss!" McGee picked up his phone and dialed Abby's number.

"Hey Tim! Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Abby demanded.

"Hey Abs, Gibbs wants to know if Ziva's still with you?"

"Yeah she is. Is Tony alright?" She asked with concern.

Gibbs signaled for him to hang up.

"Uhh, gotta go Abs." Before Abby could ask anything he hung up.

Gibbs looked over at McGee waiting for an answer as he out the phone down.

"Ziva's still with Abby." Gibbs nodded.

The bullpen was quite all but the clicking of computer keys until DiNozzo's head suddenly shot up and he started yelling things that made no sense. "BUT THAT'S WHY! YOU SHOULD REMEMBER! BLAME THAT, NOT ME!" Gibbs rushed over to hold Tony down, but he'd got up and charged off. He'd got to the stairs and completely broke down and started hitting things again. Gibbs heard the loud bangs and rushed over.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled to try get his Senior Field Agent under control and stop going crazy. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"What boss?" Tony looked around, everything was hazy but he knew where he was and he remembered what had happened. Gibbs walked off in an angry state. There was no controlling Tony right now. McGee tried to instead.

"Tony, you need to sort things with Ziva. You said you knew what you'd done so what happened when she came over?" McGee questioned in a caring tone.

"She came over to apologise. But I thought she'd protected you from the shooter to get back at me. And it kinda escalated from there." Tony rubbed his head from the pain.

"Kinda escalated? If you class Ziva storming off and you having to be sedated as _kinda_ escalating, then you must be crazy." McGee exclaimed.

"Zip it, McGee. I know I messed up. Where is she? You know what? Never mind, I can guess where she is." Tony got up from his chair and stumbled for a moment before heading over to the lift, and down to Abby's lab.

When Abby and Ziva heard the lift ding, they both looked at each other in confusion. They both stared at the door until DiNozzo entered.

"I figured you'd be here..." DiNozzo stated.

"You are the last person I want to see right now. Were you not listening to what I said at the crime scene?" Ziva didn't have the patience for him at the moment.

"Ziva, please! Just let me explain!" DiNozzo begged. Abby turned in her chair and tried not to get involved, as much as she wanted to.

"I gave you more than once chance to explain yourself." At that moment, Ziva noticed the state of Tony's hands. "Oh my god, what happened to your hands?" DiNozzo ignored her question and carried out with what he was going to say.

"Well, I'll just tell you how it is whether you listen or not. Look, I know I messed up. I shut you out. I put up my defences despite everything. But that's just who I am. When we were partners, you bought out a different side to me. I started opening up to you and telling you things that I wouldn't have before. Then 'everything' happened. That made me put my defences higher than ever because all I wanted to do was isolate myself and block everyone out. Then you come back." He took a long pause to try and gather himself. "For you to come back out of the blue and then just expect me to go back to how you left me is a lot to ask. I know we need to be honest with each other, but I'm taking it step by step. I'm trying..." He looked over at her staring down at her hands. She got up and walked over to him.

"That night, you really hurt me DiNozzo. It was something that I've never felt before. And I didn't expect to be feeling it because of you." Her voice trembled.

"I asked you if I was hurting you." Tony didn't quite catch on that she didn't mean the physical side of things.

"No, not that. When you thought I was going to say I love you, you completely disregarded it. It's not what I was going to say but if it was, why were you so adamant on not letting me finish? Are we just supposed to never tell each other how we feel? Because I think we've been doing that since we met. That's not something I want." She looked him in the eye. "I want to be able to tell you that I love your hair in the morning, or how I find it cute when you're grumpy, or how I think you look great in a suit, or that I love catching you off guard at work. Those are things I don't want to hold back because I've been doing that for so long. If you can't tell me how you feel, then this can't work."

"Ziva, I _can_ tell you those things. I have." Tony reminded.

"Tell me now then. Tell me things you've only thought but never said."

He looked warily over at Abby and gave a nervous laugh "That's a lot of pressure."

"If it's how you feel then it shouldn't matter."

"Right. Okay then. I love when you invade my personal space..." He paused. But not because he couldn't think of anything, he paused in the annoyance that he'd already poured his heart out to her. Also, the fact that he'd tried to sort this whole thing out and she wasn't accepting it. "You know what, I shouldn't have to stand here and have this. I poured my heart out to you already. You know exactly how I feel about you. To be honest, I don't know why I stopped you from saying what you were going to on that night. But if you can't stand the fact that I don't _always_ tell you how I feel, then I guess this _is_ over." He rubbed in between his eyes with one hand on his hip at the same time and gave a laugh as if to say 'I can't believe this'. Shortly after he stormed out. Ziva stood there speechless.

* * *

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I ANSWER ALL REVIEWS! RANT ABOUT NCIS IF YOU WANT! TIVA SHALL FOREVER LIVE ON!**


	8. Fight For Her

**Fight For Her**

 _Dance forever, under the lights, this brutal love..._

 _-Brutal Love, Green Day_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR ALL THE SUSPENSE BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT! By the way, I'm currently working on a new chapter for this story where MCABBY HAPPENS!**

* * *

Abby looked over at Ziva and decided it was time to get involved their relationship as Ziva stormed off too. She picked up her phone and rang McGee.

Meanwhile in the bullpen, McGee sat browsing on his computer as Tony stormed past with an angered expression, grabbed his gear and headed for the lift.

"You ok, Tony?" McGee questioned with clear care in his tone.

"Uhh, will you just tell Gibbs I'm grabbing some lunch? Thanks." Tony made his way to the lift.

"Err, sure. If you need to talk..." McGee stopped his sentence as the lift doors closed. "Oh boy, this doesn't seem good." He muttered to himself. Seconds after his phone rang.

"Hey Abs!" McGee smiled even though she would never know.

"McGee, I need you down here ASAP!"

"I'll be right down." McGee placed the phone back in its holder and headed to the lift, just as he pressed the button, Ziva charged out. "I'm not even going to question what's happening right now." McGee muttered to himself again. Shortly after, he arrived in Abby's lab and was greeted by a spine breaking hug.

"Good to see you too!" He smiled, which caused her to smile back.

"No time for smiling, McGee. Tony and Ziva trouble. I know I promised you that I wouldn't get involved and I haven't until now. BUT THEY NEED HELP!" She shook McGee my his forearms as she yelled at him.

"Yeah, Tony just grabbed his stuff and headed for the lift, then when I was coming down here Ziva stormed past me..." McGee put his confused look on. "I knew why they were arguing before, but now? I have no idea." McGee scratched his head in confusion.

"They just had an argument. Ziva said something about how he kept blocking some feelings out and she said they couldn't be together if he couldn't say how he felt. That's when things got messy..." Abby trailed off as she took her seat again. McGee sat next to her.

"Why? What happened?" McGee questioned in eagerness to find out what was going on.

"She put him on the spot. She told him to tell her how he felt. In fact, he started to but then I guess he got pissed. He said something about 'pouring his heart out already'. He said he had no idea why he stopped her from what she was going to say that night. Then said maybe it wouldn't be able to work if he always had to tell her how he felt." McGee looked Abby directly in the eye.

"Wow, that doesn't sound good at all. Gibbs can't find out about this, no matter what. Do you understand?" McGee said seriously as Abby made eye contact. McGee knew Abby found it difficult to keep things to herself, especially when Gibbs put her on the spot.

Just as always, Gibbs chose the perfect moment to enter. "Find out about what, McGee?" Abby's head quickly shot up and McGee turned round on his chair.

"Nothing, Boss..." McGee tried to keep a poker face.

"Where the hell's the rest of the team?" Gibbs held out his arms in question.

McGee glanced at Abby in fear of having to tell Gibbs what had happened.

"McGee..." Gibbs growled with warning in his tone. Thank god it was the weekend, there's was no way Tony and Ziva would be able to work together right now. Or even be in the same room.

"Nothing, they just went to grab lunch." McGee avoided making eye contact with Gibbs.

"At 5 in the evening, McGee?" Gibbs raised his voice and his eyebrows.

"Well, there was the problem with the shooter and you know, ummm..." Abby knew it was time to step in.

"Gibbs, _you_ should know that working this job means meal times are all over the place!"

He couldn't argue with Abby. He knew she was right. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sat down properly and eaten lunch. He usually just grabbed a bagel and a coffee from the food cart outside and would eat it on the go.

"Right, well it's the weekend. Go and enjoy it while you can. A lots happened today and we have a busy week ahead with this case." McGee and Abby stared at each other then got up to leave. Abby paused to hug Gibbs and they all left her lab.

Soon after they reached the Navy Yard's parking lot. "Right McGee, you go and sort things with Tony and I'll sort things with Ziva." McGee held his mouth open.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" He questioned.

"Get pizza, beer and watch a movie." She said as if it was the obvious thing to do at a time like this. "But don't actually watch it, TALK to him. Find out anything you can that can get them back together!" Abby embraced him in a hug. "You can do this!" She encouraged.

"That's a good idea actually." McGee smiled.

"Of course it is." She winked. "We know how they feel about each other. We can't let them ruin it for themselves."

"Right, seeya in a bit then." McGee waved.

"Bye McGee." She said waving back as she walked to her hearse.

Meanwhile, Tony was sat on his couch in the dark, staring at the ceiling, contemplating everything that had happened since Ziva got back. He started speaking to himself. "It's weird, because she never usually likes to show her feelings. Ziva's known for that. But I guess she isn't Mossad anymore. I just don't know why she's being like this. I get it, I block people out, but that's just me. She would never try and change when I asked her to. It works both ways." Tony was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He reluctantly got up and headed over to it. He was quite surprised to see McGee standing with a pizza and lots of beer.

"Hey Tony!" McGee gave his cheesiest grin to try and cheer him up.

"Uhh, hey McGee? What's all this?" He was definitely not sure what was going on. It wasn't often that McGee came to his apartment. In fact, he never did. Only if the whole team was over or Abby had dragged him along.

"I just thought we could hang out..." McGee had to make an excuse up, and fast. He didn't want Tony to think he was just doing this because of Ziva. It was partly that, but he'd always wanted to get along with Tony out of work, and now was the perfect chance to start. Tony raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"If you're here because Abby's forced you to, then you might as well leave." Tony was about to close the door when McGee wedged his foot in.

"Tony, I'm not here just because of that. I want to hang out with you. Look, I got your favourite pizza, and some beer!" McGee was desperate to persuade him. Tony smiled.

"Come in, McGoo! I think this is the first time you've been here without Abby dragging you here."

"Yeah I guess it is. First time for everything. To be honest, I know you give me crap most of the time, but we're family and we gotta stick together. So, why not do that by eating pizza and drinking beer?!" Tony couldn't argue with that.

"Sounds good to me. Have you spoke to Ziva?" He had to know. It was killing him.

"Well, after you left Abby rang me and told me to head down. When I was waiting for the lift Ziva stormed out. I didn't want to get involved so I just left her to it." McGee explained and Tony sighed in response.

"I guess Abby told you what happened then?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah she did. I have to admit, it's strange for Ziva to act like that." McGee dished out his perspective on the situation.

Tony threw his slice of pizza back in the box and swiftly turned around to face McGee, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I am so glad that you see it too! It's been messing with my mind since it happened." He composed himself back to his previous position and picked up the pizza he'd threw down. "I mean, I get that she isn't Mossad anymore, but that didn't change things before. One mention of the word feelings to her and she'd change the subject. Anyway, I'll stop talking about her." He took a mouthful of beer as he finished his sentence.

"Tony, it's fine. If you want to talk about it, I'll 100% listen." McGee tried to show sincerity.

"McGee, can I tell you something?" He looked down at his beer. McGee was quite shocked but honored that Tony would want to open up to him.

"Sure! What is it?" McGee questioned. Tony looked down at his beer still as he spoke.

"I think I love her..." McGee's jaw dropped open. He could not believe that Tony would tell him such a big thing.

"You think? Why just think?" McGee asked in genuine curiosity.

"You've known how I've felt about her all these years. About half a year before she left, I couldn't get her off my mind. I wanted to be around her all the time, or talking to her, or just anything that involved her. I mean I used to think about her before then but this was so different." McGee couldn't believe what he was hearing and that _he_ was the one hearing it. "I started to fall for her. I let myself. I was so close to loving her. Then she left just as I was about to do something about my feelings. And that completely broke me. It absolutely shattered me."

"Wow, Tony. I didn't realise. You could've have spoken to me. I could've helped." McGee had never felt more shocked but heartbroken in his life.

"There was no point." Tony looked McGee straight in the eye and McGee could see him holding back the tears. "But I really do appreciate it, Tim." Tony reached over and hugged Tim for a few moments. McGee couldn't have been happier.

"Tony, you need to tell her exactly what you just told me. It makes sense. It shows why you don't let anybody in and why you've been so afraid of sharing how you feel with her. It adds up perfectly. If you tell her that, she'll understand." McGee explained in eagerness.

Tony cut in. "But she'll think I'm telling her I love her then. And at the moment I'm not ready for that kind of feeling and I'm sure she isn't either. I don't want to her to think I'll just be telling her because of all that's happened."

"Do you trust me, DiNozzo?" McGee made direct eye contact with him.

Tony thought about all the times that McGee had had his back "Well yeah, of course I do."

"Then listen to me. I've sat at that desk for years seeing what goes on between you two. The looks you give each other, how you invade each other's personal space, the remarks you throw at each other. The list is endless. If you want Ziva as much as I _think_ you do, then you'd go to her apartment right now and tell her what you just told me and fight for her. Don't just give up!" McGee had never felt so determined and inspiring in his whole life.

Tony just stared at McGee in shock of what he'd just said. He knew he was right. He knew he should do it, and he was going to fight against the reluctance and get Ziva back.

"You're right. You're completely right. Alright then, I'm going over there." Tony stood up to grab his stuff and head to Ziva's apartment. It was at that moment that McGee realised that Abby was there.

"Uhhh, let me just make a phone call and I'll drive you there."

"Okay? Thanks McGee." Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked into the kitchen and dialled Abby's number. It rang out until she finally picked up.

"Hey, any developments?" Abby asked in a happy tone.

"Oh my god, Abby. Major development. I'm giving Tony a lift to Ziva's. Get out of there. Don't let her know that he's coming." Abby's mind was about to explode with all the information she'd just received.

"Oh. My. God. Alright, see you in a bit, and you better tell me everything!" Abby had to quickly think of an excuse as to why she had to leave so suddenly.

* * *

I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED! DON'T WORRY! I WOULD NEVER RUIN TIVA! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE SEQUAL TO THIS! WHO'S GOING TO READ IT?


	9. Heart Of Glass

**Heart Of Glass**

 _Love is so confusing, there's no peace of mind..._

 _-Heart Of Glass, Blondie._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO...this is the last but one chapter of this story! MCABBY HAPPENS NEXT! Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others!**

* * *

Meanwhile, McGee and DiNozzo left his apartment and headed for Tim's car to make their way to Ziva's place.

"Is everything alright?" Ziva asked in regards to the phone call.

"Yeah, I have to leave! Uhh, McGee needs my help..." Abby hated lying and was terrible at it, but she was convinced she did okay this time.

"Oh. Alright then." Ziva was a little upset as she was having a nice time.

"I'm so sorry! Ring me if you need me for anything." Abby said as she hugged Ziva and headed for the door.

Outside Ziva's apartment complex sat a nervous McGee and an even more nervous DiNozzo.

"Good luck!" McGee wished.

"Let's hope you're right. And thanks McGee. You're the reason I'm about to do this. I owe you." Tony sighed as he got out the car and headed up the stairs to Ziva's. When Tony was out of sight, Abby's hearse pulled up next to Tim's car.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" Abby yelled in excitement but with slight worry.

Tony was stood outside of Ziva's apartment, taking as many deep breaths as possible to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He paused as the door opened and Ziva's saddened face appeared.

"Please, just let me explain. And if you still don't like what I'm saying then I'll be out of your life." He pleaded. She opened the door for him to come in and shut it after he entered. They stood by her couch.

"Well, what is it you have to say?" She asked with intrigue as she crossed her arms.

"I think I know the reason I'm so scared to open up to you or tell you how I feel..." He began. She raised her eyebrows as an acknowledgement to carry on. He took a deep breath before he gave his last shot at winning her back.

"About a half a year before you left, I couldn't get you off my mind. I mean, I used to think about you before that, but this was different. I constantly wanted to be around you, or talking to you or just to be near you. I started falling for you, Ziva. I let myself. I came so close to loving you, and then you left when I was going to do something about it. It absolutely broke me." His repeat of what he had said earlier made it sink in even further. "I find it so difficult to open up now because I'm scared it's going to happen again. I guess the reason I stopped you from saying anything that night was because I was scared. Not for the commitment, but of getting hurt.' That was it. His only hope of persuading her was said and done.

Ziva stood there for a few moments thinking back through to when they first met to now at this exact moment. It was then that she'd forgotten every bad thing that happened recently as well as back then, and just focused on the good things. She looked him directly in the eye and smiled. This smile was filled with pure happiness that she'd never properly felt before. She neared him and cupped his cheek. DiNozzo was shocked to feel her warm hand on the side of his face. She stood slightly on her tiptoes and slowly kissed him with all the love she could offer.

"Mr DiNozzo, will you forgive me for being such a typical girl? I promise it won't ever happen again." She gave him her devious smile that he loved and winked.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." He answered as he bent down to kiss her.

"I didn't know that's how you felt back then. I mean, I know we were flirty and mixed signals were flying all over the place, but I didn't realise it was that strong."

"Let's just forget about it shall we?" He looked down at her with the famous grin that made everyone light up. She held his hands.

"What happened to your hands?" She questioned again as she looked down to his battered and bruised knuckles.

He shrugged 'I guess I'm just crazy when it comes to you..." DiNozzo laughed trying to take attention away from the fact he'd essentially ruined his hands because he and Ziva had an argument.

"Surely they've made up by now?" Abby moaned to McGee as she picked up her phone. "I'm going to ring Tony."

"Why not Ziva? You usually call her first for everything?" McGee questioned her motive.

"If Ziva finds out we set this up, she's likely to kill me through the phone. DiNozzo won't be as bothered." Abby explained.

"Ohhh, that's good thinking. Yeah, I don't know how she'd kill you through the phone, but I'm sure she'd find a way." McGee chuckled. Abby put the phone on speaker and let it ring out. Tony picked up fairly fast considering what was happening right now.

"Hey Abs!" DiNozzo said cheerily. McGee and Abby gave each other a look as his tone meant it had gone well.

"How did it go?" Abby got straight to the point. She heard DiNozzo chuckle as if to say 'of course you were behind this'.

"How did I not consider that you had something to do with this? Things are sorted, Abs. Don't worry. I'm guessing McGee's there as well?"

"Hey Tony." McGee added to the conversation.

"You guys want to come up? Ziva's invitation." Tony asked.

"OF COURSE!" Abby yelled down the phone and McGee rubbed his head from the sudden loud noise. They both got out the car and headed up to the apartment...

* * *

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK? LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I'm so sad that this story is coming to an end but I'm really excited to write the sequel!**


	10. I FUCKED UP! PLEASE READ!

Hello, everyone!

I've just realised I didn't upload a chapter! The chapter that is currently six, is supposed to be seven! I MISSED ONE OUT WTF!

 **SO! I AM GOING TO UPLOAD IT BUT IT WILL OBVIOUSLY NOT MAKE SENSE FOLLOWING ON FROM THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 5 THEN THE MOST RECENT ONE WHICH WILL BE THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CHAPTER ^! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS ARGHHHH! SO SORRY! THANK YOU THOUGH!**


	11. For Everything

**For Everything...**

 _Your kisses burning through my skin..._

 _-Only Love Can Hurt Like This, Paloma Faith_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 7 already, woah! Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading! It means so much, honestly! This chapter gets pretty emotional (I think it does anyway). Psychogenic seizures are a real thing and it fits perfectly with what's going on.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE CHAPTER 6, BUT I SOMEHOW MISSED UPLOADING THIS ONE AND DID THE ONE AFTER! PLEASE READ CHAPTER 5 BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!**

* * *

 **RATING: Tony and Ziva get 'physical' in this chapter so that's why the story is rated M. It's not too dirty because I feel cringy writing that kind of stuff but yeah. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Tony was lying with his eyes open staring at the ceiling. Numerous tubes on his face and arms and the constant beeping of monitors around him. Hospitals were an all too familiar place for a federal agent. But it didn't make it any easier each time.

Ziva approached the nurses desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo, please?"

"Hello, you must be Ziva right?" The nurse gave a friendly smile.

"Errr, yes? How did you know that?" Ziva was confused.

"He's been asking for you non-stop since we stabilised him." The nurse explained.

"Oh right, is it alright if I go and see him?" Ziva wondered.

"Of course." The nurse replied in a friendly tone and gestured the room to Ziva.

Ziva took a deep breath and headed over to the room Tony was lying in. She quietly pushed open the door and Tony looked up to see who it was.

"ZIVA!" Tony almost yelled as if he was shocked to see her here.

"Hello…" She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear.

"Ziva, this isn't your fault. The doctors have done tests and they've said it was psychogenic seizure. So, it's not you! it's just my mind playing tricks on me." His eyes became wide.

"Really? Are you sure?" She was just as shocked as he was.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ glad to hear that." She engulfed Tony in a hug.

"Also, I'm being discharged today, and I'm treating you!" Tony said as he got up and changed into his normal clothes from the disgusting hospital overall.

"Do you think that's the best idea since you just had a seizure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I feel better than ever! Because now I know I can be around you and that's all I ever wanted." He picked her up and hugged her as he spun her round. He felt as if nothing had happened to him. The most painful part was pulling the medical tape off his skin that had held the tubes to him.

Tony grabbed his stuff and they walked hand in hand out of the hospital and to Ziva's car.

"Can you drop me back at my apartment? I need to sort some things out then I'll pick you at 4ish?" He smiled.

"Ermm, I guess so?" Ziva wondered what he was up to.

"You'll see why later. Just trust me…" He gave her a wink as they both got in the car and she smiled back at him. Shortly after, they arrived at Tony's apartment. He leaned over and kissed her slowly.

"Are you going to give me any clue to what we're going to be doing?" She questioned.

"Uhh, just dress as you would for a normal day." He gave a smile and got out of the car.

As he was walking to his apartment he thought to himself. _I have some planning to do and I only have a few hours...time to get to work._

DiNozzo walked up the stairs to his apartment and fumbled with the keys in his pocket. He placed the key in the door and walked in.

"Right, I need to get a few groceries, a ring and that's about it really…" He muttered to himself.

He walked over to his bedroom and opened his wardrobe doors. He picked out some charcoal jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower. Then walked to the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist and messed with his hair in the mirror for a few minutes until he was satisfied with it. He headed back to his bedroom to get dressed. DiNozzo grabbed his keys off the table and his wallet and raced out of the door. He got to his car and drove into downtown DC to grab a few things.

Tony walked into the first jewelry shop he came across and was approached by a middle-aged man.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The assistant smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering how long it would take to engrave a ring? I kinda need it now?!"

"Ahhh, I see. Well, you've come to the right place! We specialise in engravings, it should only take about 20 minutes. Is that quick enough?" The assistant questioned with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god, yeah that's great!" Tony smiled in relief.

"Do you have a ring in mind, sir?"

"I was hoping to pick one today actually. Do you have anything with diamonds? I just want something simple. Y'know, an everyday ring I guess?" He tried to explain what he wanted.

The assistant walked over to a cabinet, unlocking it with a little key that was attached to a large jumble of keys. He picked up a selection of silver diamond rings and bought them over to Tony.

He took a few minutes deciding but finally chose what he thought would be the perfect ring. It was a plain silver ring with a simple band of diamonds.

"Ahh, very good choice! And what would you like to have engraved on it?" The shop assistant asked as he was placing the rings back in the cabinet.

"God, this is going to sound kinda cheesy, but you could you engrave 'for everything' on it please?" DiNozzo questioned.

"Not cheesy at all, sir. I'll have that done for you as soon as I can."

"I'm just going to go and get some things, I'll be back in about 15 minutes?"

"Of course, sir. It should be done by then." Tony raced out of the shop to a nearby grocery store.

He entered the shop and picked up some freshly sliced fruit, numerous different types of chocolate and sweets, and some pink lemonade. He headed to the checkout and then raced back to the jewelry store. He was on a strict time limit and couldn't afford to waste time.

"Hey!" He said out of breath from the running around.

"Ahh, sir you ring is done. Here you go! Enjoy!" Tony paid the assistant and headed back to his car to pick up Ziva. It was 3:40pm by this time, so he weaved in and out of the traffic, causing lots of near misses. He arrived at Ziva's with two minutes to spare. He walked up to her apartment door and knocked three times.

"Well hello there, DiNozzo." She gave a seductive smile and winked at the same time.

"Is madam ready to accompany me?" He put on a British accent and Ziva giggled. He held out his arm and she hooked her hand into the shape being made, and they walked to Tony's car.

As they approached the car, the sun was beginning it's ritual of setting. The orange and the pink's mixed together in the clear blue sky.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Ziva was mesmerised by the colours.

"It sure is." They both stood outside of Tony's car taking in the sunset. A few moments later they decided to get in.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Well, there's this perfect little hill that overlooks downtown DC."

"Oooo, sounds very romantic." A devious smile spreading across her face.

"You'll see…" Tony started the engine and began the drive. About 20 minutes later they arrived. Tony parked his car which gave the perfect view of the sun setting over the city. To left of the car was a bench, positioned perfectly to see the magnificent view from all angles.

"Head on over to that bench, I just gotta get some things out of the trunk." He motioned towards the bench.

 _What has he got planned?_

DiNozzo got the bag of groceries out of the trunk and walked over to the bench. He tapped his pocket, making sure the ring was there.

 _Why does it feel as if I'm about to propose? It's just a present. Calm down…_

"Close your eyes for a moment." A smile spreading across his mouth.

"Uhh, okay?" She closed her eyes. DiNozzo emptied the contents of the bag and laid it out neatly on the bench.

"Alright, you can open them now!" He grinned in excitement.

As she opened her eyes she saw a spread of food; the vibrant colours of various fruits, sweets of all different shapes and sizes and numerous chocolate bars.

"Oh. My. God!" Ziva's jaw dropped in shock. "This is so thoughtful and romantic." She leaned over the table part of the bench and gave Tony a kiss. They spent the next hour or so eating away on all the food that was laid out and talking about their favourite cases that they had worked on.

"Care to join me to watch the sunset?" Once again putting on a British accent as he held out his hand for her. She placed her hand in his and they walked around the bench to the very top of the hill. DiNozzo turned to face Ziva, and she copied his movement.

The golden sun shone onto Ziva's olive skin. _She looks absolutely perfect. I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as her. My god…_

"Ziva, you look absolutely amazing." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same.

"I want to say thank you…" He stared directly into her deep brown eyes, almost getting lost in them.

She chuckled "For what exactly?"

"For deciding to work at NCIS, for being something pretty to stare at from my desk, for my putting up with my movie references, for being the best goddamn partner an NCIS agent could be put with, for entertaining me while we're working cold cases, for always having my back…" He paused and gave a slight smile "For everything…" He bent down slightly and slowly kissed her, trying to make it as passionate as he could.

"I have something for you as well, and before you say anything; it's not what you think." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Ziva just continued to smile in amazement at him.

"I just figured I should get you something to show how much I appreciate you. Because I really do. More than you'll know."

"DiNozzo…" He put his finger on her lip to silence her. He opened the navy blue box revealing the ring he had bought as it rested on a tiny red velvet cushion. The light of the sun making the diamonds glisten and sparkle. Ziva took a deep breath in awe.

"Tony, it...it's so beautiful. You did not have to do this." He took it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger but on her right hand instead of left. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as she could. He leant his forehead on hers.

"This moment is perfect, DiNozzo. I'll never forget it." She stood on her tiptoes to lean and kiss him. The sun started to properly set and their kiss became intense.

"Want to come back to mine?" A devious smile played on her face, yet again.

"I take it you don't just mean to watch a movie?" He continued to smile.

"Well…" Ziva winked seductively.

"You sure want do this? I mean, I don't want you to think you have to just because-" Ziva interrupted.

"DiNozzo, when have I ever let someone tell me what do?" She questioned knowingly.

"Well, you let Gibbs-" She interrupted again.

"Apart from him…"

"Yeah, good point."

And so it was decided that tonight would be the night that things became officially serious. Tony and Ziva hadn't even talked about being 'boyfriend and girlfriend', but it was clear to everyone but them that they were. They sat on the bench until the sun had completely set then they drove back to Ziva's. They sat in the car outside Ziva's apartment complex for a bit just making out.

"Ziva, I meant to ask you on the hill but I guess I was too caught up in the moment." He laughed as he thought back to what had happened only an hour or two ago.

"Yes, Tony?" Confusion evident in her tone.

"Ziva David, my extremely sexy ninja assassin, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He put on the biggest grin because he knew it would make her smile.

Ziva gave the biggest smile back, that even _DiNozzo_ didn't know she was capable of. "I would like that very much." She leaned over to the driver's seat and kissed him deeply.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" He said in his Sean Connery voice. Ziva laughed as they got out the car and walked up the stairs. They approached Ziva's door and just as Ziva was about to get her keys out, DiNozzo grabbed her arm and turned her around and started kissing her. Once again, their kiss became rather intense. Ziva pulled away and Tony groaned.

They entered Ziva's apartment and straight away Tony started undressing her. He continued kissing her while he started to undo the buttons on her jacket and slide it off her arms. Next, was her t-shirt, he pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. Ziva decided it was her turn to undress him now. She started by pulling him closer by his shirt collar, which majorly turned him on. Slowly and seductively she unfastened his shirt buttons.

 _Right Ziva, you have to give it to him so good that he can't do anything but come back for more. But that shouldn't be difficult..._

She pulled away from the kiss, and Tony gave her a glare.

"You want this, yes?" She questioned, meaning the sex.

"Is that something you really need to ask?" He gave a cheeky grin that made her heart flutter.

"I'll make it worth it, but there's going to be a bit of teasing before we get there..." She winked and gave the kinkiest smile Tony had ever seen.

"Oh come on, really?!" He used an over exaggerated tone because he knew the teasing would be just as good.

Ziva leaned in to kiss him and just as it was becoming intense she pulled away.

"Uhuh, I see how it's going to be." DiNozzo had it all worked out.

Ziva grabbed his hand and guided him over to the couch. They stood in front of it kissing. Tony had his back towards it so Ziva took advantage and pushed him on to it.

He laughed "Getting rough now, are we?" A lustful smile on his face, which Ziva loved.

She started swaying her hips as she walked over to her iPod and started playing music. She started dancing for Tony as he sat on the couch, growing impatient. But he liked what he saw. Ziva slowly started to unbutton her trousers and pull them down.

"Enjoying the show, yes?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His eye trained on her body. Ziva looked down to his pants and bit her lip and continued to dance. After a few moments, she danced over to where Tony was sitting and straddled his lap.

"I've decided to be nice and not tease you anymore." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and winked.

"Jeeze, that's so kind of you." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Ziva bent slightly and started kissing Tony. He deepened the kiss and she could feel that he was enjoying it. She began to move her hips back and forth on Tony's lap, which he seemed to enjoy a lot. She leant back slightly, still kissing him, and started to undo his belt, agonizingly slowly.

"God, Ziva.." He took a deep breath to try and compensate for the amazing feeling that he was experiencing.

Once she'd undone his belt, she started to unfasten the button to his pants. He took a nervous breath, which she noticed, as he watched what she did. She started to pull his pants down until they were completely off, leaving him in just his boxers. They were sitting in the darkness, the only light was the streetlamp peeping through the window. It illuminated the muscle on his stomach. Ziva was still sitting on his lap, her knees either side of his thighs, hovering above. Ziva's apartment was silent, as they simply stared at each other to make up for all the lost time.

"Tony...I lo-" He interrupted her by grabbing her ass and picking her up, while kissing her. He walked over to the door and placed her back against it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, she could feel his hardness against her. Their kissing became hot and fast. Tony slid her underwear off, and he could feel her smile through their kiss. He removed his hand from her waist and slid down his boxers, leaving them both exposed. He placed himself slowly inside of her. She opened her mouth as if to moan but no sound came out. Tony let out a satisfied breath as he steadily filled her with his full length.

"You okay?" He just wanted to check. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I'm more than okay." She winked and crashed her lips into his. They continued kissing each other as Tony started to grind inside of her. It was then that Ziva let the hottest moan he had ever heard.

"Ziva, that was..." Instead of finishing his sentence he picked up the pace. That moan of Ziva's had turned him on beyond belief. His was body was overcome with an uncontrollable lust for her, even more than before. Even when it came to sex they worked well together. Tony stopped after a while and put Ziva down. She bent down onto her knees and gave Tony what she knew he wanted.

The rest of the night consisted of having sex on every surface in Ziva's apartment and Tony enjoying the sound of Ziva screaming and moaning. After they'd finished their 'physical pursuit', Ziva stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. DiNozzo sat there panting, trying to catch his breath. Ziva stood on her tiptoes to try and reach something off the top shelf. Tony turned around to see her perfect ass. _I literally can't deal with how perfect she is. And the best part is that she's mine now. After all this time. But it was worth every second..._

He watched as Ziva walked back over with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Why do you have a bottle champagne just chilling out in your cupboard?" He didn't expect this from Ziva.

"Special occasions. If today hasn't been special, then I don't know what is." Ziva replied. "Anyway, it's a good excuse to drink champagne, yes?" She smiled audaciously. She popped the bottle of champagne and poured it quickly into the glasses before it spilled everywhere.

"Cheers!" And with that they clinked their glasses together and sat naked drinking champagne.


	12. Everything Changes Around Here

**Everything Changes Around Here**

 _And then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you..._

 _-Somethin' Stupid, Frank Sinatra_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLOOOO! So, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I have loads of others ideas for it now. And let's just say MCABBY IS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER! YES, YOU READ THAT RIGHT! I didn't feel good about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but I've been applying for jobs and blah blah blah #life**

 **I also started writing the SEQUEL to this story today!**

 **ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER MESS UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!**

* * *

McGee and Abby both exited their cars and eagerly walked up to Ziva's apartment. Abby and McGee had known Tony and Ziva for what felt like a lifetime, so when a problem arose they were always there to help each other out. McGee raised his hand and knocked on Ziva's door. A few seconds later Ziva appeared and invited them both in. Tony was slumped on the couch, awaiting all the questions that were likely to be asked by Abby. McGee walked over to the couch and sat next to Tony. McGee had simply been an accomplice in this whole project of Abby's, but he was happy everything had been sorted out. Abby crushed Ziva with one of her signature hugs.

"So are you guys good now?" Abby couldn't help but ask. Everyone shook their heads and laughed.

"Yes, Abby. We have spoken and things have been worked out." Ziva explained matter-of-factly.

DiNozzo turned to face McGee, "So McNosey, you _were_ involved in this?" McGee's face froze as his mouth opened and closed in an attempt to explain. "Oh, McGoo, I'm just kidding. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come here tonight." Tony leant over and hugged McGee briefly.

"I suggest we celebrate! No, in fact, I _demand_ we celebrate!" Abby clapped her hands together in excitement. "We still need a whole team celebration for you being back in DC and at NCIS!"

Tony stood up from the couch and walked over to Abby, "You know, that sounds like a great idea!" He pulled her in for a tight hug. After all, if it weren't for Abby, they probably wouldn't have sorted things out. They were both pretty stubborn when it came to confrontation with each other.

"YES!" Abby jumped up and down in excitement as Tony and Ziva went to get ready. "McGee, call Ducky and Palmer, and I'll call Gibbs!" McGee nodded and took his phone from his jacket then proceeded to call them.

"Tell them to meet us at our usual bar." Abby pointed out to McGee. The door to Ziva's bedroom was shut as they were getting changed. Abby placed her face against the door to give instructions to them.

"You guys, meet us at our usual! McGee and I will go and get us a booth and order some drinks. IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!" Abby practically screamed. Excitement was something you could always count on Abby for.

Ziva and Tony both laughed at Abby. "Alright Abs, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." DiNozzo shouted through the door so she could hear his answer.

Abby walked back to near the door to the apartment and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs." He picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Gibbs! The whole team's celebrating! Meet us at our usual!" Abby ordered cheerily.

"Will do." And with that Gibbs put the phone down. Talking wasn't exactly a strong point of his.

"Sorted McGee?" Tim walked over and held the door open for Abby and gestured with one hand for her exit.

"I'll take that a yes then." Abby smiled which always made Tim's heart race. They both arrived at their cars.

"Want to just ride with me seen as we'll be drinking anyway?" McGee suggested, hoping she would agree.

"Of course. That makes sense." She made sure her hearse was locked and walked over to McGee's car. He opened the door for her and let her get in, then made his way round to the drivers side.

"Such a gentleman, McGee!" Abby smiled at him and got a smile back in response.

"McGee, thank you for helping me with Tony and Ziva. I know I'm crazy when it comes them but you always put up with it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was at that moment that McGee decided to go for it. His lips met hers and it felt like the world had stopped. After a few moments they both pulled back and stared at each other. McGee broke the silence.

"Uhhh, we should probably get to the bar. They'll all be there before us at this rate." He awkwardly laughed as he fumbled to get the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah, you're right." Abby replied plainly, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The ride to the bar was in silence.

They entered their usual bar. McGee went and secured a booth for them and Abby went to order drinks. A few minutes passed and Tony and Ziva walked through the door, spotted McGee and walked over to join him. Straight away Ziva noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Tim?" She questioned with concern. McGee was in his own little world. Tony clicked his fingers in front of his face and he suddenly snapped out of it.

"Hmm? Errrmm, yeah I'm fine." His attempt to answer failed.

"You look like you have seen a zombie." Ziva quipped.

"I think you mean ghost." Tony corrected. It still amazed him that Ziva still couldn't grasp basic idioms. "What's up, Probie?" Tony eyed him, concerned for his friend.

"Really, I'm fine. Just trying to get over all the arguments you two have." He gave a half hearted chuckle to try and back up his lie. Tony eyed him curiously again.

"Well, if you say so." Just then Abby walked over with a tray full of drinks; margarita's, shots, whiskey, beer, wine and numerous concoctions made by the bartender.

"Woah! Good job it's the weekend, huh?" Tony laughed in shock of how much alcohol there was. Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs then all showed up together, and at just the right time.

"GIBBS!" Abby ran over to hug Gibbs then Ducky, and then Palmer. Everyone took a seat. Abby was the only one left standing, and the only space was next to McGee.

"Tony can I sit next to Ziva? It's just, you know, she's my best friend and you two getting back together is _so_ exciting and I just need to be by her and just, and-"

"Abs, calm down! I don't mind, here you go." He had to interrupt her in fear she would pass out from lack of oxygen. Tony found it unusual though. Usually any chance Abby had to sit next to McGee she would, so why not now? Tony got up and gestured for her to take his seat.

Ducky picked a glass of whiskey and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make a toast..."

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I appreciate any feedback!**


	13. Raise Your Glass

**Raise Your Glass**

 _You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you..._

 _-Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for being so understanding about the chapter mishap! Your reviews have been making me so happy! I'm honestly so grateful for everyone who's being reading/favouriting/following/reviewing! There's some pretty major MCABBY NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Ziva, my dear, it's brilliant to have you back. Unfortunately, Palmer and I couldn't join you last time." He gestured his glass towards Palmer, "But tonight, the true celebration begins! I wish you nothing but happiness. Here's to Team Gibbs!" Ducky raised his glass and everyone took a sip. Ziva then proceeded to make a speech.

"Considering I have only been back a couple of months, a lot has happened!" Everyone laughed and thought back to all the drama that had occurred recently. "But I am honestly so happy to be back. I'd like to thank you all individually." She winked and everyone listened carefully.

"I guess I have to start with Gibbs. Thank you for everything, from accepting me onto your team to helping me out with DiNozzo. I know words will never be enough." He winked and gave her a smile.

"Ducky and Palmer! Thank you both so much for helping DiNozzo when he had his little incidents." Tony tried to look away as if he didn't know what they were on about, embarrassment present.

"You're welcome, my dear. We're family, we look out for each other." Ducky exclaimed.

"It's good to have you as part of the family again." Palmer added. "Not that you ever really left. But I mean that – I'll just be quite now..." Palmer buried his face in his margarita glass.

"McGee, where do I start? You're practically my brother and you've always had my back. Without you, DiNozzo and I wouldn't have got back together and that means the world to me, and Tony of course." Ziva punched him in the arm and he quickly shot up rubbing the area she'd just hit.

"Uhh yeah, thanks McSneaky! If you ever need anything, don't hesitate." He raised his glass to McGee and winked. Usually McGee would be smiling at the thoughtful gesture from Ziva, and especially from Tony. However, since the event with Abby earlier on, his mind had been clouded. He thought after he'd built up the courage to turn his head and kiss her that things would have gone better. Now he was sat thinking whether he'd ruined everything with Abby and if she even felt the same. Regardless, he knew everybody would notice so he mustered up an answer.

"Yeah, no problem. Anytime." He forced a smile and tried to act like he was having a good time.

"ABBY! My best friend and relationship guru! You knew about mine and Tony's feelings for each other before we did!" Everyone laughed in agreement. "I'm so glad you decided to get involved and help us sort things out. You and McGee have a true talent for match making." She winked, and Abby laughed awkwardly at the mention of McGee's name.

"Well, what can I say?" She laughed again, and raised her glass.

"I'm so grateful for all of you, and I can't express how much I love you all. As Ducky said, here's to Team Gibbs!" Everyone raised their various drinks and the celebrating started.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a thank you?" DiNozzo spoke up. Everyone looked at Ziva, waiting for a response. She leant next to his face to whisper in his ear.

"You'll get your thank you later..." She told him, her voice lower than usual and with a seductive tone. DiNozzo smiled and downed the rest of his drink.

"LET'S GET THE NIGHT STARTED!" He yelled and everyone raised their glasses and shouted back in response.

The night was spent ordering trays full of drinks with everything from beer to cocktails created by Abby. Ziva returning was a night worth celebrating, and seen as Ducky and Palmer couldn't make it last time; why not celebrate again? Except this time, it was a on a whole new level. Since Ziva had returned so much had happened; she'd got her job back at NCIS, her and DiNozzo had gotten together, they'd broken up, then got back together _again._ There was a lot to drink to. As the night went on and everyone got a lot more drunk by the minute, Ziva noticed McGee was acting strange. But that wasn't the strangest part; Abby also wasn't being herself. Don't get me wrong, she was knocking back the drinks and dancing like there was no tomorrow, but McGee wasn't a part of this. Usually, she'd have dragged him to dance and they'd be laughing with their arms linked. Ziva made her way over to Abby to question what was happening.

"Hey Abby!" She shouted over the music blaring throughout the club. Abby tilted her head so her ear was by Ziva's mouth, ready to listen.

"Why aren't you and McGee dancing together?" She yelled into Abby's ear, slightly deafening her for a moment.

"Uhhh, I better go and get more drinks." And with that, Abby shuffled through the crowd to the bar. She wasn't ready to face what had happened earlier.

Surprisingly, Gibbs was dancing with Tony, along with Ducky and Palmer. Everyone had drinks in their hands and were enjoying themselves. All but McGee, and Tony noticed this. He'd been acting weird ever since they arrived, so Tony decided to approach him. He stumbled over to the booth where all their things were.

"Hey McBoring, why don't you come and dance with us?" Tony asked whilst still dancing near the booth.

"I'm good thanks, I've had too much alcohol to stand up properly." McGee replied with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"Why do you think I haven't stop dancing this whole time? If I stand still, I'll be on my face in seconds." Tony laughed as he danced back over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey sweetcheeks, having a good time?" He spoke into her ear which sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's amazing. Although, I definitely can't see straight right now." She chuckled as she kissed him deeply.

"I'm afraid Palmer and I are going to leave. Tonight has been wonderful though." Ducky yelled to the team.

"I have a feeling tomorrow's hangover is going to last a couple of days..." Palmer said while holding his head as he and Ducky left after the team had said goodbye.

"Wait up Duck, I'll split a cab with you." Gibbs waved his hand in the air as he said goodbye to everyone and ran to join Palmer and Ducky. Tony looked towards Ziva.

"Shall we head back? And you can give me that thank you...?" Tony suggested with a lustful grin on his face. Ziva winked as a yes.

"Let me just go and say goodbye to Abby. You go and tell McGee we're leaving." Ziva ordered to Tony and he drunkenly saluted her and made his way over to McGee.

"Abby, we're leaving. Are you okay?" Ziva asked with concern. Abby was slumped at the bar, sipping at her drink.

"What? Yeah, of course I'm okay!" Abby slurred out, but Ziva knew something wasn't right.

"Well, I'll see you at work on Monday." She wrapped her arms around Abby and she hugged back.

"Hey McMargarita, we're heading off now. Are you going to be okay?" Tony was growing concerned about McGee's behaviour this evening.

"Hey Tony, why wouldn't I be okay?" McGee realised he must really be showing that there's something wrong. He needed to talk to Abby.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where I am." Tony patted Tim's back and then left with Ziva.

McGee decided it was time to pluck up the courage to go and speak to Abby. Everyone had noticed them both acting strange. They needed to be back to normal before _Gibbs_ noticed and got involved. He downed the rest of his margarita and then walked over to where Abby was sat at the bar. She turned her head to face him when she realised it was him.

"Hey Abby. Look, I-" Before McGee even had chance to think about what he was going to say, Abby's lips crashed into his.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Leave a review if you're liking MCABBY! So much more is going to happen between them and there'll be lots of it in the sequel!**


	14. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

 _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be..._

 _-Can't Help Falling In Love, Elvis Presley._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I'm so sad to have it finished but I've never enjoyed something so much before. I've already started writing the sequel and probably will start uploading sometime next week. I want to get a few chapters ready first though! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

 **Get ready for some McAbby right now...**

* * *

"Does it make sense to say thank you for the thank you?" DiNozzo pondered with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll accept it anyway." Ziva replied as she kissed him. They were sat on the couch. Tony had his arm around Ziva, her knees curled up into her chest leaning against Tony's side.

"Did you notice McGee and Abby acting weird tonight?" Ziva _had_ to ask. It can't have just been her who realised.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. McGee was so distant tonight and Abby would flinch just at the mention of McGee's name. But you know why don't you?" Tony asked as if it should have been obvious from the start. Now to see if Ziva would catch on.

Ziva didn't reply for a while as she tried to think of what it could be. "They had an argument?" She slurred out. She was too drunk to think of any other reasons.

"Oh ninja, I have a lot to teach you." DiNozzo smiled and acted as if he was Ziva's mentor. "It's obvious something sexual went on between them." He laughed it off as it wasn't a big deal.

Ziva removed herself from his arm and faced him in complete shock as if he'd just told her that the tooth fairy wasn't real. "But Abby would've told me. No, I refuse to believe it." Ziva crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I'm telling you something happened between them. Just wait." He said as twirled a curl of her hair between his fingers.

"Do we confront them? I mean, they know everything that's happened between us." Ziva weighed up their options.

"No, we don't. We wait until they tell us. If they wanted us to know, they would've told us by now. Soon enough they'll figure out that we know. Then when they figure out we know, we just have to wait until we realise they know that we know they know." Ziva had lost him at this point. The alcohol had clearly impaired them both.

"Wait, who knows then?" Ziva laughed at the fact DiNozzo had over complicated something so simple. DiNozzo joined in with the laughter.

"Maybe we should go to sleep. I feel like I'm going loopy." He gestured spiral shapes with his fingers around his head. Ziva got up off the couch, grabbed his hands and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Everyone's going to feel terrible tomorrow, and we have a case to solve on Monday." Ziva rolled her eyes at the thought of how she would be feeling in the morning. Changing out of their clothes proposed a challenge as they fell into numerous things in the bedroom. Eventually they flopped into bed and got ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I missed you so fucking much. Please don't ever leave me again." His voice became so innocent.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong." She faced Tony, cupped the side of his face and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight." Ziva whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, night." DiNozzo replied as he turned over to go to sleep.

 **AT THE BAR**

Abby broke away from the kiss and McGee sat in shock. Did this mean she felt the same way?

"Abby..." He was speechless to what had just happened.

"McGee, ever since everything has been going on with Tony and Ziva I realised how close we've become, and-" Now it was McGee's turn. Before she could say anymore, his lips were on hers and their kiss became deeper.

"Want to come back to mine?" McGee asked in between kisses.

"Of course." Abby winked at him. He held her hand as they left the bar and drunkenly made their way towards McGee's apartment. 20 minutes later and they were outside McGee's apartment. Abby's back was against his door as he fumbled to find his keys whilst still kissing her. Finally he managed to open the door, and walk Abby back into his apartment while they were still kissing. McGee reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Abby questioned, curious to why he'd stopped.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want this to just be a drunken thing." McGee nervously awaited a response. Abby simply kissed him intensely then pulled back.

"You _are_ what I want." McGee smiled as he grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her to his bedroom. He shut the door behind her and pushed her against it. Their kisses were heated as they desperately undressed each other. McGee unzipped the side of Abby's dress, pulled it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Abby stepped out the pool of material around her feet and started to undo McGee's shirt buttons. She slide it off his shoulder and let it drop to the floor. Her fingers played at his belt buckle until it finally came undone. McGee's hands were roaming over Abby's hips as if he couldn't get enough of her. She slowly undid the buttons to his pants just to tease him.

"Abby, you're killing me here." McGee moaned. Abby pushed him back onto the bed, he lay flat on his back as she pulled his boxers down. McGee smiled like a kid who'd just been allowed to have a cookie from the jar. Abby straddled his lap and bent to his hear.

"You won't forget this..." She whispered seductively into his ear which sent him into overdrive. The rest of the night was definitely an experience for both of them...

 **THE FOLLOWING MONDAY**

Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks, trying to handle their hangovers. Tony was creating the 'DiNozzo Defibrillator' in hope that after two days, the hangover would finally disappear. Ziva sat with her elbows on her desk, cradling her head in her hands.

"Remember, don't say anything. Got it?" DiNozzo reminded her of their plan.

"The only thing I've got right now is a headache. But yes, I remember." Ziva answered with her head still in her hands.

Just then, the elevator dinged and out walked Abby and McGee laughing. DiNozzo motioned his head at Ziva towards the lift. She turned round in her seat to see them. At the entrance to the bullpen, Abby greeted Tony and Ziva, hugged Tim for longer than usual, then walked off to her lab. McGee made his way to his desk and started to log in to his computer. Tony and Ziva both glance at each other knowingly. Tony broke the eye contact and started to type away at his computer. Ziva was also working on her computer when she got a new email. It read;

 _THEY TOTALLY DID IT!_

Ziva let out a chuckle, which made DiNozzo laugh too. McGee curiously glanced at them both to see them holding back their laughter.

"What?" McGee asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing..." Ziva replied smugly and DiNozzo cheekily laughed with her.

* * *

 **THE SEQUEL IS COMING! REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED! I READ THEM ALL!**


End file.
